The Three of them
by AliceKate91
Summary: After all these years, Steve and Bucky finally meet Emily. Who would have thought a pair of super soldiers from the 40's would share the same soulmark with a girl who is now working at Stark Towers.
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Sir," FRIDAY's voice interrupted Tony "It's been solved." Tony stopped what he was doing immediately.**

 **"** **FRIDAY bring up all the information you have." He said turning to the screens as the information came up also getting Bruce's attention from behind him.**

 **"** **Sir, her name is Emily Chambers." FRIDAY's voice started and Tony started reading all her background information. He couldn't figure out how a girl with no special background, no degrees or masters was able to solve the impossible test. "FRIDAY call Pepper for me and get her to contact this Emily Chambers girl for me." If this was some sort of fluke he would find out, it must have been.**

Emily

Emily had received a phone call from Pepper Potts a couple of days ago and had arranged some sort of interview. She didn't even remember applying for a job with Stark Industries, but she guessed that one of the agencies she had previously worked for had passed on her details. She was standing outside the tower adjusting the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a white shirt and a pink pencil skirt, she adjusted the shirt slightly to cover up her soulmark. She wasn't ashamed of it, but after 26 years she still hadn't found her soul mate and some people could be quite funny over these marks. Through experience Emily had found people were quick to judge. Emily made her way to the entrance where she was met by some guy, "can I help you?"

"Er yeah," Emily shifted uncomfortably, "I have a meeting here at one, my name is Emily Chambers."

The guy checked something on his computer, "Yeah that's right." He looked up and smiled, "This way Emily, I'm Happy by the way." He told her.

Emily chuckled, "And I'm nervous."

The guy looked at her weirdly, "no my name is Happy."

Emily mentally slapped herself. "Yeah I know that." She tried to laugh it off as if she was joking. She followed Happy to an office where Tony Stark was waiting. Once Emily was in the office, Happy left her with Tony Stark.

"Ah, Miss Chambers. Thank you joining me today." Tony extended his hand and she took it and shook hands.

"Mr Stark" Emily said, sitting down in the chair opposite his desk. Tony sat down following her body language.

"Please call me Tony, Mr Stark is my father." Tony started, "before we start this process, I would like it if you could complete these simple tasks" he finished, passing her a tablet. Emily took the tablet and started completing the tasks. After five minutes, she passed the tablet back to Tony.

"All done," she told him. He looked a bit surprised when she handed him the tablet back. He looked through the tablet, obviously checking her work. The further he checked the more surprised his face became. "Is there a problem mr – er Tony?"

Emily watched as Tony quickly composed himself, turning his attention back onto her "Emily – you dont mind if I call you Emily right?" he started waffling, "what I would like to know is how a girl with no computer or science background is able to solve this?"

It was now Emily's turn to be confused, "I don't see why any of this has anything to do with me applying for a secretarial position?"

Tony scoffed, "secretarial position? You think I'm interviewing you for.." he trailed off, "Emily, why do you think you're here?"

Emily was shifting uncomfortably, "I'd applied for a load of secretarial jobs." She explained to Tony, "I mean why else would I be here?"

Emily watched as Tony flicked through the tablet and the information from it projected above the tablet. "This is why you're here Emily." She scanned through the information, it was the coding she had completed a few days ago. Tony obviously could tell that she was still confused as he carried on with his explanation. "This is basically impossible to complete Emily. I created this years ago and you're the first one to get it right. I don't want you to work here as a secretary. I want you working with me on other projects."

Steve

"It was a lucky shot punk," Bucky had told Steve as they came up from the gym, they were in the lift heading to the common room to grab something to eat and drink from training.

"Yeah, yeah." Steve told him, "you've always been a sore loser." Steve teased Bucky. It didn't feel like it had been that long since they were kids and Bucky was defending him because he'd been the small little runt. Now he was taller than Bucky and could hold his own.

They made it into the common room and saw Tony talking to some girl that he had never seen before, she had her back to them. As they made their way into the common room, Steve watched as Tony turned around. "Oh good, the boy scouts are here. Emily, I would like you to meet Steve Roger and James Barnes."

Emily turned around and faced them, "Nice to meet you." She smiled at him, Steve automatically extended his hand for her to shake. She looked a bit confused at first, but quickly recovered and extended hers so that she could shake his hand.

She turned his attention to Bucky and he gave her a small smile, "Call me Bucky," he told her. Steve looked at Emily and he could see as she moved slightly to grab her tablet it showed her soul mark. _No this cant be right_ He continued to look at it and he felt Bucky nudge him.

Steve turned his attention to Bucky who gave him a look and mouthed at him about the soulmark. Steve gave Bucky a look and this commotion seemed to have caught Tony's attention, thankfully not Emily's.

"Anyway Emily, i better show you out." Tony interrupted Steve and Bucky, "So tomorrow morning, 9am start?"

"Sounds great," Emily said smiling at Tony, she turned her attention back to Steve and Bucky "It was lovely meeting you both."

Steve watched as Emily and Tony walked out and when they had gone from view Bucky finally spoke up, "Did you see that mark?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, its her." he responded to Bucky, "Thats our soulmate."

After a few moments, Steve could hear Tony making his way back into the common room. "Would one of you please like to explain what the hell that was back there."

"Language," Steve found himself saying automatically, then wanting to hit himself. "Sorry, old habit."

"I'm waiting," Tony reminded them.

"That was her," Bucky told Tony

"You mean, Emily?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah," Steve responded, "thats our mate."

"I guess it was a good day for all three of us then." Tony smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

Emily was once again outside Stark Towers or was it the Avengers Towers. In all honesty she wasn't even sure. She stood outside with her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, tight pale blue trousers and a white pale strappy top. She had a matching pale blue blazer slung over her arm and two to go cups of coffee. She made her way to the entrance, "good morning Happy," she greeted the security guard, "I've bought you a coffee." Emily took out her coffee and paced Happy his coffee.

"Oh thanks Emily," Happy said, smiling at her and taking the coffee. "Is that one for Mr. Stark?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope, this one's mine. I could bet that he's only just rolling out of bed and if you're like me you've already been up quite a few hours already."

Happy chuckled at the comment, "Come on, I will take you up. I wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day. Tomorrow though, you're on your own." He winked at her, Emily quickly followed behind him.

As Emily predicted, Tony Stark was not awake but she had been greeted by Pepper Potts, Stark Internationals CEO and of course Tony Stark's girlfriend. "Miss Chambers it's lovely to meet you," Pepper held out her hand and Emily shook it.

"Miss Potts, please call me Emily." She smiled at her

"Only if you call me Pepper," the woman smiled at her and started walking down the corridor and Emily quickly followed. "Tony is in the common room currently in a meeting, so he's asked me to go through what is expected with your job role."

Emily nodded, following Pepper's lead, listening carefully to what Pepper told her. "So I'm basically spending my mornings with Mr. Stark helping him with his well 'science stuff'." Emily said while using quotation marks with her fingers. She could only mentally cringe at how stupid she must be sounding, "and then in the afternoons basically being a PA for other Avenger members."

Pepper nodded, "That's right, and I liked the good use of the term, science stuff." Pepper laughed and Emily was now groaning, "Don't worry, Tony bounces from one thing he's working on to another thing so it defines it quite well."

Emily watched as Pepper looked at her watch, "He should be done with his meeting now." Emily followed Pepper back to the room that Tony had taken her to the day before. As Emily and Pepper entered the common room the group of people that she knew as the Avengers all turned around and looked at them, Emily could feel her body slightly tense up. She spotted Steve and Bucky from yesterday, who both suddenly looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Ah, there she is!" Emily saw Tony walking towards her, "Right everyone, this is Emily. Emily meet Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce, Wanda and Vision." Tony pointed to each one as he introduced them. "And of course you met Capsicle and the other boy scout yesterday."

Emily could feel all their eyes on her which made her want the ground to just swallow her whole, she gave them a small smile and a tiny wave. She of course, already knew who they were and when Steve and Bucky had introduced themselves she of course humoured them. How could she not know who any of them were, they were always in the news for saving the world. She thought back to the attack on New York, the media were in frenzy for months.

"Come on then," Tony said, distracting Emily from her thoughts. "We better get to work Emily." Tony started walking to leave and Emily quickly followed pursuit.

After a few seconds, she quickly turned around back to the Avengers, "It was lovely meeting you." And as quickly as she turned to face them, she was now facing back in the direction Tony was leaving in.

 **Earlier that morning**

"So, I just want to make sure I have this right," Natasha started, "You're telling me the girl you've just hired, is their soulmate?" She was now pointing to Steve and Bucky and looking at Tony to confirm that's what just been said.

"Well yes," Tony said, shifting slightly at the tone of Natasha's voice.

"Tony, do you really think this is a good idea?" Bruce asked, trying to intervene.

"I technically found her first," Tony shouted, putting his hands up in the air, this caused Bucky to scoff and Steve to nudge him slightly.

"Technically, but we're the ones with the marks." Bucky pointed between him and Steve.

"I have to agree with the others," Steve joined in with conversation, "this isn't going to end well."

"Don't forget how annoyed she will be if she now finds out, after you've blabbed to everyone Stark," Bucky said.

"Well we just won't tell her then," Tony told them, "Then I get my assistant and you guys can continue to figure out what to do."

"Wait Tony, no –" Steve was interrupted by Pepper and Emily starting to walk through the common room doors. Everyone went completely quiet as they turned around to look at Emily who looked very nervous. Steve suddenly felt uncomfortable and he turned to Bucky and noticed his body language was demonstrating the same thing. He thought that was a bit strange but quickly took his attention back to Emily who was now leaving the room with Tony. He watched as she turned around, "It was lovely meeting you." Emily then turned around quite quickly and once her, and Tony had left the room, Steve turned to Bucky.

"Did you feel that?" Steve asked, quietly in case Tony and Emily came back.

"Yeah I did." Bucky said, very quietly.

This seemed to catch the rest of the groups attention as they were now looking at the two of them, "Feel what exactly?" Sam asked.

Steve shook his head, "It could be a coincidence, but we could feel how nervous she was."

"Yeah, this is going to so end well." Clint chuckled.

 **Emily**

"Good work today," Tony had told her as they finished up in the lab. Emily watched as he picked up some files, "Don't suppose you could give these to Steve and see if he needs anything?"

"Not a problem," Emily smiled at Tony, taking the paperwork. The files all had confidential written all over them, so she assumed they were something to do with Avenger paperwork. There seemed to be some type of schedule for Emily, today she would be assisting Steve, tomorrow Bruce, the next day Bucky etc.

"Er, FRIDAY can you please let me know where Steve Rogers is?"

"Captain Rogers is on his way to the common room," came the reply,

"Thanks," Emily responded back, feeling just extremely stupid talking to a computer. As she went round a corner, Emily could see Steve walking in front of her.

"Captain Rogers" Emily shouted down to him, she watched as he turned around. Yep, that man is gorgeous she thought to herself as she quickened her walk to catch up with him.

"Emily, please call me Steve," he smiled down at her once she had caught up to him. He really was attractive.

"Mr Stark asked me to give these to you," Emily passed the folders to him, "He also mentioned that today I am at your disposable. So what do you need?"


	3. Chapter 3

Steve

"Tony said what?" He asked, trying to hide the slight panic that was rising in him.

"He told me that I would be helping you with things today. You know as part of my job?" Emily said, Steve could hear the worry in her voice. She was now shifting uncomfortably on her shoes.

"Emily," Steve started, "if you just wait for me in the common room. I just need to go over these with Tony" Steve raised the files up and started walking towards the lab.

"I don't know what you're playing at stark!" Steve said as he entered the lab.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tony said, not looking up from the work he was doing.

"You know exactly what you're doing!" Steve said, getting slightly angry and slamming his hands down on the table opposite Tony causing him to now look up.

"I seriously don't see what the problem is. I have my employee and you get to know your soul mate. Win win" Tony said now going back to his work.

Emily

She made her way to the common room and a few moments later her soulmark started to hurt. She felt a slight twinge of anger.

Once Emily entered the room saw no one was in there. "Why does everybody hate me" she groaned as she sat down on one of the stools by the large breakfast bar. Emily put her head in her hands and groaned.

A few seconds later she heard someone move over by the sofas. She quickly looked up and saw Bucky sitting there staring at her quite awkwardly. "Well this is embarrassing" Emily groaned, trying to laugh at herself.

Bucky laughed with Emily, "don't worry we've all done something stupid." Emily watched as Bucky closed his book, "so whose everyone that hates you?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Emily rubbed the back of her head, "ignore it. It's just first day work stuff and me trying not to make myself look like a idiot."

Emily watched as Bucky nodded, "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you and your reading." Emily blurted out.

"No you're fine doll." Bucky replied, "So how long have you been in New York for?"

"Maybe a few weeks," Emily responded.

Steve

Steve walked back into the common room to see Emily and Bucky talking to each other and obviously finding something funny as they were both laughing.

"Sorry about that Emily," Steve said when her attention turned back to him. Steve gave Bucky a quizzical look and Emily must have noticed as she suddenly spoke up.

"Bucky was just telling me stories about your childhoods." She smiled at him and then turned her attention back to Bucky smiling.

Steve was happy they were getting along, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of rejection. It brought back memories of what it was like when girls would ignore him and use him to try and get close to Bucky.

"So Steve," Emily said turning back to him. "What am I assisting with today?"

This caught Steve completely off guard. There wasn't anything she could really help him with. He was about to answer when Tony walked through the doors, "Oh good both the Boy Scouts are here. Emily, will you help these two with picking up new suits for this weekend? I've been asking for weeks now."

Steve turned to face Tony so his back was facing towards Emily and Bucky and he shot him a look. "Yeah no problem!" Emily's voice came from behind him.

Dammit Steve thought to himself

Bucky

There Bucky stood in the changing room trying on suits, Steve in the next cubicle and Emily sat outside waiting talking to the tailor. He started thinking about earlier today when he and Emily had been chatting in the common room when she was waiting for Steve to get back. He found it strange how she wasn't scared of him. Maybe she didn't know and if he was to tell her he was her soulmate she would horrified.

"Buck," he could hear steve whispering in the other cubicle, "we need to tell her."

"I know, but" Bucky paused, "what if.."

"No bucky, past is the past. She needs to know."

Bucky knee Steve was right, but what if this completely freaked her out. "Are we going to tell her today?"

Bucky could hear Steve sigh, "I don't know. It's not like you can casually bring that into conversation."

Emily

Emily waited for Steve and Bucky to come out of the changing room cubicles. Emily had noticed her soulmark had been going crazy the last couple of days. She ran her finger over it, unlike most soul marks hers split into two separate marks. She always found it odd how the different sections of the mark would react. It was like it was two people.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, snapping Emily's attention back from her thoughts.

Emily looked Bucky and Steve over, they were both very handsome and well built men but the suits they had picked out were just outdated. She really hoped she wasn't pulling a face.

"Jon," Emily turned to the tailor, "can we get their sizes in those suits please? Emily pointed to the mannequins over in the right hand corner.

A few moments later, Steve and Bucky appeared again. "That's so much better" Emily said smiling at the boys. "But Bucky you have your tie a bit wonky. Hold on" Emily walked over to Bucky and started adjusting his tie. Once she had finished she automatically placed her hands on his chest, "there much better"

Emily turned to look at Steve and smiled. "You both look amazing."

Emily backed away from the men, "What do you guys think?"

Steve

Steve, Bucky and Emily had stopped off at a coffee shop before going back to the tower. Bucky had gone in to order their drinks while Steve and Emily stayed outside.

"Thanks again for helping us with the suits" Steve said, hoping that he wasn't sounding as nervous as he still felt.

Emily smiled at him, "not a problem! Not every day you get to go watch attractive men try on suits" Steve watched as Emily realised what she said and just put her head into her hand and groaned. He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

Steve was going to respond but Bucky arrived with their drinks. "Life must be so different compared to how it was like for you guys growing up."

Bucky and Steve chatted to Emily about what it was like for them and how things have changed. Steve couldn't believe how interested Emily was in listening to both of them.

Emily

She had been sat there listening to the guys talking about their childhood and how it was like for them before they were frozen. Emily felt a twinge on both her marks when Steve and Bucky were reminiscing. Her hand automatically went to rub her chest where it was which seemed to catch Bucky and Steve's attention,

"Something wrong?" Steve asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Oh, it's erm" Emily moved her top so she could show Bucky and Steve, "it's my soul mark... well marks I guess. They've recently been going crazy."

Steve and Bucky nodded and seemed to study the mark for quite a while before Emily covered it back up. "I know it's strange, having two soul marks." Emily gave them a small smile.

"Actually Emily " Bucky started.

"We need to talk to you about something" Steve finished


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily**

Emily sat there in shock. She had listened to steve and Bucky tell her that they were her soulmates. Her mind was racing, she kept looking between the two men. After a few more moments Emily burst into laughter.

"Very funny guys!" Emily said while laughing, "did Tony put you up to this? You know some sort of prank on the new girl?"

Emily looked between the two, who were sat there with serious looks on their face. "No emily, this isn't some sort of prank." Bucky said.

"It's true Emily, I told Tony to drop it -"

"Wait a minute!" Emily said, snapping out of her laughing. "Tony knows?" Emily's gaze was just on steve now. Steve nodded, "for how long?"

"Since last night." Steve told her.

Emily's face must have worried the guys as they suddenly seemed worried. "Emily?" Bucky started but she quickly cut him off.

"You know my life isn't some sort of joke you know. You guys can't just make fun of people because you're bored." Emily grabbed her bag and stood up and ended up storming off away from the table. She could hear the scatter of chairs behind her as Steve and Bucky came chasing after her.

"Emily you have this wrong, it's not a prank." Bucky shouted out to her as they caught up with her.

Emily continued walking away when she suddenly felt Steve's arms wrap around her, turning her to face them. "Look Emily, I'm not lying." Steve moved his shirt to show an identical mark on the side of his waist.

"Fucksicle" Emily automatically muttered under her breath. She could see Bucky grinning at her response and Steve looking a bit taken back and like he wanted to tell her off for swearing.

Emily's hand start to automatically reach out to touch the mark, her finger traced the outline gently and could feel steve shiver slightly. "Sorry" she quickly said, realising what she was doing and removing her hand.

Emily turned to Bucky, he moved his t shirt collar to show a mark on the front of his shoulder. She moved closer to look at it. "These are real" she whispered. "But how is that possible."

"Trust me I know it's crazy," Bucky said, moving his t shirt back. "Do you want to sit back down and talk?"

All Emily could do was nod as she let Bucky and Steve lead her back to the table.

"But I don't get it, you two are already soul mates?" Emily asked looking between the both of them.

"Yeah," Bucky started to say and looked at Steve for a bit of help.

"But it's not in the romantic way. There's nothing like that between us. It's just friendship. This is why we knew there must have been another soul mate." Steve finished, giving a small smile to Emily. She continued to sit there in silence, letting her thoughts process.

"I mean I know this isn't practical. I mean I'm provably not the type of guy that you've probably always dreamt of being your soul mate" Bucky said trying to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, coming straight out of her train of thought.

Bucky sat there rubbing the back of his head, "well you know with my previous history and that."

"Oh yeah because you chose to get captured and to be tormented." Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes at Bucky. "You're being stupid."

Emily watched as he reacted to her comment. He looked completely shocked and she could hear Steve sniggering at her comment of being stupid. "The past is the past. Why would I judge you on your history when I want to know your present."

The three of them continued to look at each other in silence. They'd all give each other a small smile, "so what happens next guys?" She asked them, hoping it would stop them all from stupidly grinning at each other.

"We were hoping you'd tell us," both Steve and Bucky said at the same time.

"I guess we should all go on a date then?" Emily suggested. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Bucky and steve said.

 **The next day**

Emily made her way back to stark towers the next day. After she had agreed to go on a date with Steve and Bucky she went home. They of course being the gentlemen they are walked Emily back to her apartment.

She hadn't slept amazing, there were too many questions going round her head. How was she to focus, she was going on a date with not one incredible fit super soldier but two. Emily really wanted these next few hours to go as quickly as possible.

"Morning happy" Emily greeted him as she made her way up to the lift to go into stark towers. He smiled and nodded at Emily, while he continued to chat on the phone.

That morning she went through the schedules with Tony and helped him with bits and bobs in the lab. She ended up helping him with a presentation he would be doing at the MIT this week. If he knew about her date coming up with the super soldiers he definitely didn't let on.

That afternoon Emily spent her time with Bruce. She helped within the lab. He had got her to do some stock checks and order some stuff in for next week.

"So you seem to er know your stuff," Bruce said to Emily, "are you sure you haven't gone to university to study this?"

Emily smiled at Bruce, "I just have a lot of trouble sleeping. I've actually read all your work on nuclear physics. Big fan"

Emily could see Bruce smiling at the comment she had made. If she was to be completely honest she read his work last night. Anything to try and stop going over what had happened that day.

Emily hadn't seen anyone around the tower at all today, apart from Bruce and Tony. She wasn't sure if she was sad or relieved.

Emily had just finished for the day and she had hardly bumped into anyone. She was walking down a corridor to drop off some folders for Pepper in her office where she basically saw everyone - minus Tony and Bruce walking down the corridor. They were all wearing their superhero outfits, and Emily assumed that they were just coming back from some sort of mission.

Emily gave them all a small smile as she squeezed past them, she made a few steps until she could hear Steve call her, "Emily!"

Emily turned around to see Bucky and Steve catching up with her, "I just wanted to make sure tonight is still okay."

"Yeah of course" Emily said smiling, she then looked at the boys again, "unless you both are too tired?"

"No its fine. We will pick you up at 8." Bucky said smiling at Emily before they started jogging back to catch up with their team.

She couldn't help but smile, they did look extremely sexy in their uniforms.


	5. Chapter 5

On the dot there was a knock on Emily's front door. She gave herself a quick check over in the mirror, she was in a blue swing style dress and her hair was left down and had a natural beach wave in.

Emily opened the door to find Steve and Bucky standing there with baseball hats, both looking just as nervous as she felt. "You look beautiful" Steve told Emily.

Bucky smiled at Emily "yes I agree."

Emily knew her face must have gone red, she could feel her cheeks heating up. "So where are we going?" She asked, closing the door to her apartment.

"Ah, well this is where it gets a bit tricky, so me and Steve haven't taken a girl out on a date for a long time." Bucky said walking alongside Emily, "we would normally go dancing or go to some sort of fair."

"So, I spoke to Natasha and she told us it was the norm for couples to go out to a fancy restaurant." Steve finished, shuffling his hands into his pocket as he walked alongside them.

Emily nodded to what they were saying, "so you guys taking out a girl together is the norm?"

This caused Steve and Bucky to burst into laughter, "no we meant like on double dates" Steve replied, "I think the last date we went on Bucky spent all our money trying to win some girl a stuffed animal."

Bucky laughed, " the red head?"

Steve nodded, "you called her dot." Emily watched as Bucky nodded and she couldn't help but smile at the two. They continued charging and laughing on their way to the restaurant. Emily couldn't believe how comfortable she felt stood between them, there was no awkward silences that she had been worried about and the conversation just flowed.

Emily, Steve and Bucky stopped outside the restaurant. "So this is it." Steve said, Emily inspected the restaurant. It was the newly opened French restaurant that everyone in the newspaper had been raving about.

"So whose idea was this place?" Emily asked looking between the both of them.

"Oh well Natasha recommended going out for dinner and Tony recommended this place." Steve replied, who seemed a bit daunted as they sat down at a table. Bucky had pulled out Emily's seat for her so she could sit down. Once all three of them sat down, Emily just nodded and looked down at the menu.

After a few seconds, Emily could definitely tell that the men were uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was the fact they were on their first date, or if it was that they haven't dated in a while or even the fact they were at this ridiculous fancy and overpriced restaurant. Emily placed down the menu and looked between them.

"Are you both okay?" Emily questioned, "you look a bit uncomfortable."

Emily noticed Steve and Bucky give each some sort of look, "no we're fine" Steve smiled at Emily and Bucky nodded at the statement. Emily knew she was pulling the 'Yeah whatever you say face' as she nodded at their response.

Steve and Bucky quickly looked back at the menu and there it was again. They were uncomfortable. "Is it me?" Emily finally asked after a few moments. This caused Steve and Bucky to look up at her concerned, "I mean are you both embarrassed to be seen out with me? It's just you two are giving each other looks and it's obvious you're uncomfortable. We can forget about tonight if you think it's a bad idea."

"No it's nothing like that." Bucky said, very quickly. "It's just, I...we..." he started to trail off and looked at Steve for help.

"We just haven't dated since well before I was captain America. We haven't experience modern dating and it's all completely changed and this isn't really the most relaxing environment" Steve gestures around the restaurant.

Emily couldn't help but giggle slightly, and Bucky nodded in agreement with Steve. She sat there for a few moments in her thoughts for a few moments until finally speaking. "I have an idea. It may be a bit before your time but it's probably a bit more comforting."

Emily stood up and Steve and Bucky sat there looking up at her a bit confused. "Are you coming?" She laughed as she now started to walk away from the table. She could hear them suddenly getting to their feet and following her out of the restaurant. As they got outside Emily linked her arms with them, "it's probably about a five to ten minute walk."

"Okay we are here." Emily said as they pulled up to a old looking building. It had a big door with some sort of giant door slot. She turned to the guys, "Do you guys still have your hats from earlier?" They nodded,

"Yeah why?" Bucky asked.

"You might wanna put them on." She told them now turning away from them and going up to the door. She knocked three times before the door slot opened and they could see a face looking down at them. "Jack and Jill went up the hill" Emily said to the man, once she said that the slot slammed shut and there was movement behind the door of locks unlocking. The door soon opened and Emily turned to the boys and could see they were a bit confused on what was happening. She gave them a smile and nodded with her head for them to follow her and she went through the door.

Emily led the guys down some steps and they finally entered the bar. She watched in amusement as the guys looked around in awe, there was some swing band playing tonight and the dance floor had a few people dancing on.

Emily decided it was best to let the guys soak in the atmosphere as she made her way to the bar. "Ah miss chambers! The usual?" The bartender asked.

"You know it Del, but make it three! I have company." She smiled at him and he turned his back to make the drinks.

Once Del had placed the drinks on the bar she went to hand him over some money when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I've got this" she heard Steve say. Emily shook her head.

"No it's fine." She looked at him smiling.

"Honestly Emily. He then put his hand on hers and bought it down and gave Del money with his other hand."

Emily put her money back into the purse and grabbed two of the drinks. "Next time, I can always take two payments Emily." Del winked at her as they left causing her to laugh. Steve grabbed his drink and they made their way towards Bucky who was now sitting at one of round tables at the back.

"This place is amazing!" Bucky said to Emily as she sat down. "The band is playing songs from when...well" he stopped and smiled at Emily.

She smiled back at him, "I thought you guys would like it."

Conversation flowed throughout the evening and Emily was thoroughly enjoying herself. The guys definitely seemed a lot more relaxed. They all spoke about their interests and general date chit chat. Emily did wonder if going on a date with two guys at the same time would be awkward, but it actually seemed natural.

"So being that the bartender knew your name and you told Bucky you've only been in New York a few weeks, you must be a regular?" Steve questioned.

Emily smiled looking up from her drink, "Actually this place was the reason I've moved here." She paused, taking a sip of her drink. "I was working at one of their other bars and when this placed opened they asked me if I would consider working here."

"So you work behind the bar?" Bucky asked and Emily shook her head and pointed to the wall behind them.

Emily watched as the guys studied the poster. "That's you?" She heard Steve say with his voice slightly cracked, Bucky still not saying anything.

"Yeah," Emily responded. They were looking at a poster of Emily dressed up a a vintage pin up girl. "I'm a singer here in the evenings."


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve**

Steve studied the poster of Emily, he felt as if he had stepped back in time. She was dressed as the sort of pin up girl that he and Bucky would stare at when they were younger. She was in army uniform and resting on the edge of a plane wing. He was mesmerised by it. He started to feel really hot, like someone had turned the temperature way up. He was bought back to reality when he could Bucky speaking.

"So do you dress up like that when you sing?" He could hear a crack in Bucky's voice and he was relieved that it wasn't just him who was shocked. Steve turned round to face back to the table and saw that three new drinks had been placed in front of them and Emily was fiddling with her glass.

"It's not always that" Emily nodded towards the poster, "but this is a speakeasy and does follow a theme." Steve looked around the bar and it was similar to places he had previously drunk in and where people would go to dance.

Steve could feel a lump in his throat. Could this really just be coincidental? The fact their soulmate seemed to be interested in a time that they lived in. "So what nights do you sing here?" Steve asked after taking a big gulp of his drink. He knew he couldn't get drunk but he just hoped it would help get rid of this lump.

"Oh, I headline this place on a Friday night." Emily said, taking a sip of her drink and smiling at them both.

"So tomorrow?" Bucky said.

Emily nodded. "If you don't mind I'm just going to excuse myself for a few moments." Steve looked at her a bit worried and he knew Emily must have been laughing at his facial expression. "Don't worry I'm not running away. Restroom." She told him as she stood up and left the table.

Steve turned to Bucky, "are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" He asked and Bucky grinned.

"You mean going to see Emily perform tomorrow?" Bucky grinned and Steve nodded.

"How do you think tonight is going?" Steve asked, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"It's a bit strange. It feels like I've known her my whole life" Bucky told her and Steve couldn't agree more. He too had felt that way.

 **Emily**

She made her way back to the table with more drinks and Bucky and Steve looked at her with dismay. "What are you doing?" Bucky asked her.

"What does it look like?" She asked a bit confused, "I've bought drinks." Emily placed the drinks down onto the table and passed over Steve and Bucky's.

"I can see that," Bucky stated, "But this is a date. You shouldn't be paying for anything."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "you know believe it or not women have their own money now."

The rest of the date seemed to be going smoothly Emily thought. They were sat there for a few more hours before leaving. Emily had stopped drinking as she started to feel tipsy and she was amazed at how the guys couldn't get drunk. They stopped off at a fast food place before dropping Emily home. They all realised that they actually hadn't eaten since being out.

"So this is me," she said, shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet as they stood outside her front door. "I had a really good time" she smiled at them. She could feel the knot back in her stomach as they all were just standing there smiling at each other. Emily knew the protocol for a date was to end the night on a kiss, but was she supposed to kiss both of them. Or were they all supposed to kiss at the same time. All these thoughts were running through her head when Steve interrupted.

"Me too Emily!" He smiled at her,

"Yeah hopefully you will wanna do it again?" Bucky asked and Emily nodded. And once again they were standing there in this Mexican stand off where no one wanted to leave.

Emily mentally prepared herself, 'come on, you're a big girl' she told herself. "Thanks again" she said, stepping forward towards Steve and going onto her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek and then turning to Bucky and doing the same thing. "See you both tomorrow" Emily turned to her door and unlocked it, letting herself into her apartment and shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily knew when she woke up her schedule was going to be quite full on, she would be working alongside Tony within his lab, she knew it was Bucky's afternoon with her to help him with stuff and then straight after work she'd be going straight to the speakeasy.

Emily put some curlers in her hair and tied it all up in a red bandana. The usual look she would carry out on performance nights. She grabbed a few of her dresses she would wear tonight and made sure they were in a clothes protector pouch and hung these up by her front door. Emily chose to wear a white shirt and a tight pencil skirt. Once she was ready she made her way to work carrying the clothes for tonight in one hand.

She knew she must have been a sight to see going up to stark towers, especially that she had two coffees in one hand and her dresses in the other. "Good morning Happy" she greeted him placing a coffee down for him.

"Do you need a hand with all that Emily?" Happy asked and she shook her head.

"Nah, I've got it." She told him, as she made her way to the elevator. Emily stopped off at the common room first and saw Tony sitting at the breakfast bar. "Morning boss" she greeted him as she hung up her stuff on a hook near the door. "You're up late"

"I can't be up late if I never went to bed" Tony smiled at Emily. She returned his smile and sat down opposite him with her coffee.

"Tony" Emily said after a few sips of her coffee, "did you hire me because of Steve and Bucky?"

Tony almost spat out his coffee at that question, "no!" He told her, "I hired you because of your skill of completing that test."

Emily nodded, "but won't it be a bit strange if you know, me and the guys hit it off."

"Let's get this straight kiddo," Tony said standing up and refilling his cup, "I found you first. Any awkwardness you ditch them. I'm not losing that brain" he smiled at her and signalled for her to join her in leaving the common room to make their way down to the lab.

 **Bucky**

Bucky had woken up in a fanatic mood. He had slept amazingly and he couldn't stop thinking about his date with Emily last night. He met Steve at the gym to train.

"Alright punk," Bucky greeted Steve with a grin.

Steve chuckled at Bucky's good mood, "looks like you're eager to train."

Bucky and Steve spent the next couple of hours sparring and practicing new techniques and moves. Bucky could hear the gym door open,

"Boys, how was your date last night?" Natasha said walking towards them.

"It was nice" Steve told her, who had now stopped sparring and was walking towards his water bottle.

"How was the restaurant?" She asked, "live up to all the hype?"

"We didn't actually go to the restaurant in the end." Bucky told her walking over to his bottle. "She actually took charge of the date and took us to a old 1920s speakeasy"

Natasha nodded, "so any plans to make this threeway happen again?"

Bucky watched Steve's face turn red, "actually we are thinking of surprising her tonight. She's singing down at that bar we went to," Steve told Natasha.

"Make sure you get a table for me and Bruce to join you" she smirked at them as she left.

"How did our surprise date now end up in a double date?" Bucky asked steve as he put his water bottle down.

Once Bucky had finished with his training with Steve he had a quick shower in his room. He and Steve shared a floor together in the tower and once they had both finished getting ready they made their way down to the common room.

"Do you think she will get mad if we just turn up tonight?" Bucky asked after a few moments of silence, "especially now if Natasha and Bruce are coming"

"I don't think so," Steve told Bucky, "but perhaps we should ask her. I mean you're spending this afternoon with her."

Bucky nodded and sat down at the breakfast counter. As clockwork, Emily made her way into the common room at 130. Bucky felt that his heart had stopped working, she had her hair in curlers with a red band around it, just like the dames did back in the day. She looked absolute gorgeous.

"Good afternoon Boy Scouts," she called to them.

"Boy Scouts?" Steve questioned.

"Tony's name for you guys. I kinda like it so I've stolen it" Emily told them smiling. "So Bucky, what's the plan for this afternoon?" She said as she scouted onto the chair next to him.

Bucky could feel her knee on his and it made him extremely nervous. "Actually I have a idea, come on" He told Emily as he got off the stool and she followed him out of the common room.

 **Steve**

"Capsicle" He could her Tony say behind him, "a little spider told me you're going to being watching our little Emily singing"

Steve turned round and could Tony smirking. "What do you want Tony?"

"I want to come. And I'm bringing pepper." Tony informed him. "Also if we are all going we may as well bring sam along too"

Steve mentally groaned, and nodded at what Tony had said. He really hoped that Bucky told Emily as he really didn't want to be putting her off.

 **Bucky**

Bucky had taken her Emily out on his bike. She clung on tightly to him as he drove and they shortly stopped in front of a park. Once they were off the bike, Emily followed Bucky towards the park.

"I thought we could spend this time maybe just getting to know each other better" Bucky told her, "there's not really anything work wise I could do with getting any help with."

Emily smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his, "sounds like a perfect afternoon"

"So Emily, do you have any siblings?" He asked, he wasn't really sure what to start with. He hadn't dated in so long and he really wasn't sure what the sort of protocol was. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him and him not really having to talk to anyone.

"No I'm a only child. Do you have any siblings?" She asked, he could tell she was quite nervous. I guess dancing around the fact that he was born so long ago and then put in and out of hyrcogenic by hydra wasn't something that could easily be discussed.

Bucky chatted to Emily and told her all about his family and his childhood with Steve. She laughed at his jokes and was able to hold her own in a conversation. He couldn't believe how nice it felt to hear her laugh and even hear himself laughing. After hours of walking around the park they found themselves at the entrance.

He looked at her and he was suddenly nervous again, "Emily, I know your performing tonight. Would you mind if Steve and I came along?"

Bucky saw Emily's face light up at that suggestion, "I'd love for you guys to come" she told him. Bucky nodded, they were standing next to his bike. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but he wasn't sure if he should. He was about to say something when he was interrupted to Emily's lips crashing onto his. He was shocked for a few moments but quickly recovered, he returned the kiss hungrily. After a few moments they pulled away, Emily was smiling at him.

"I had fun today." She told him, "it was nice to get to spend some one on one time with you"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: thank you so much everyone for your lovey feedback and reviews!**

 **Emily**

Emily and Bucky made their way back to the tower. She felt so relaxed and calm, the most calm she had probably ever felt in her life. Once at the tower, she made her way to the common room where it seemed like everyone had finished for the day.

"Do you guys ever do any work?" Emily asked smiling at everyone as she grabbed her clothes of the hook, tying the protective cover over the hanger so it was folded in half.

"Well by the looks of it, Boy Scout over there has been skiving so why can't we?" Tony said smirking, "plus this is my tower"

"Rightto!" Emily said now putting the clothes in one arm. "See you all later"

"Do you need any help?" Steve asked after her.

She shook her head, "nope it's fine. See you later" she smiled, rushing off down the corridor.

Emily had made it down the speakeasy where she spent the next hour going over rehearsals with the band and dancers. Once that was all over and done with she made her way to the back to get ready. As she was taking out the curlers from her hair there was a knock on the door, "Come in" Emily called out as she was running her fingers through sorting out her blonde locks.

The door opened, "these have just come for you." Del told her placing the flowers down on the unit beside the mirror.

"Thanks Del," she said picking up the card that came with it. It was just signed the Boy Scouts, causing Emily to smile.

"You know it's a packed night" Del told her,

"Let's hope it continues to stay busy from now on" she smiled at him,

"Thanks again for doing this Em. It means a lot you've come all the way back here after everything."

Emily felt a knot rise in her stomach. She was hoping to forget what had happened. Her mind started to go back to that day but she managed to quickly shake it off.

"Please don't mention it" Emily gave him a weary smile. Del shut the door and Emily finished getting ready. Emily was wearing a white basque with a feathered robe. (A/n Think ain't no other man video - that exact look) Emily checked herself over and slipped on her heels and applied her signature red lips.

Emily came out from the back and could see the whole place was completely packed. The lights were low and the band were playing background music for everyone. Tables were full and people were standing around everywhere. Emily grabbed herself a drink from the bar, and she could see Steve and Bucky sitting at a table in the middle and they weren't alone. It looked like they had bought everyone from the tower, Tony, pepper, Bruce, Natasha and Clint.

Emily was going to go over but was interrupted by the band stopping and one of the members going to the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the lady of the hour. Baby Jane"

'That's my cue' Emily thought as she made her way to the slightly raised stage. She could see dancers getting ready to go on to the floor.

 **Steve**

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the lady of the hour. Baby Jane" he watched one of the band members introducing the next singer. There had been a few girls and boys performing, either singing or dancing.

Steve was mesmerised watching the performances and he noticed Bucky was the same. It was like stepping back in time, somewhat. He had noticed that everyone working were dressed up, a lot of the dancers were in swing dresses and a lot of the singers were dressed very glamorous.

Steve watched as a Emily walked up to the stage. She looked completely different, she always looked amazing but she was a different person.

"Wow" Steve could hear Bucky say under his breath.

"You can say that again" he heard Natasha reply.

Steve watched Emily perform, she worked the crowd amazingly and during her fast swing songs there would be dancers on the floor performing and when she wasn't singing she would end up dancing herself.

He was currently watching her perform quite a slow song and she was sat on a grand piano. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and he noticed that when a song would end she would take a sip of her drink which he knew was alcoholic.

When Emily had finished her set she did a semi bow and left the stage area. Steve watched as people around him were now standing up clapping and he hadn't even noticed he was doing the same alongside Bucky.

"You know Boy Scouts" he heard Tony say beside him, "you are both lucky son of a gun"

 **Emily**

Emily had managed to get herself out of the back quite quickly. She was now done singing for tonight and she knew that the band would now continue playing till the early hours of the morning. She quickly changed into a red swing type dress and made her way back out to the bar area. Even though her new boss had just seen her perform in some a some what sexy garment she had no plan on spending the rest of the night in it.

She made her way over to Steve and Bucky's table with a drink in her hand. "You guys made it" she greeted the two of them smiling, "and you bought everyone" she waved at them.

The team all gave her the typical "you did amazing" and "and I didn't know you could sing so well" Emily could feel her cheeks flushing up with embarrassment through all the compliments. The rest of the night she laughed and joked with everyone whilst she was sat between Steve and Bucky. She noticed when she was performing how both of them couldn't take their eyes of her and if she was being completely honest with herself when she saw them sitting at the table she saw no one else but them. Emily sat there with her hands resting on both Steve's and bucky's knees, and she could feel them place their hands on her. Just the touch of them sent tingles down her. She had only known them for a few days but it felt natural.

After a couple of hours it was now closing time. Bucky and Steve offered to walk Emily home which she graciously accepted. They spent the walk home chatting and laughing and Emily was able to tell them how she got interested in singing and dancing and soon enough they were outside her apartment doing the awkward shifting of their feet.

"So I've been thinking" Steve started, "being that you had some one on one time with Bucky today. Would you like to go for lunch with me tomorrow? And then maybe all three of us could do something in the evening?"

Emily smiled at them, "id love to." She took her hangers of clothes from Steve who had been carrying it for her. "I hope you guys had a fun time tonight"

"It was amazing" Bucky told her, "you were amazing" Steve nodded in agreement.

"Okay well thanks for walking me home" Emily leaned towards Steve and kissed him on the cheek - doing the same to Bucky like she had done on their first date together. She still wasn't sure what the correct protocol was and currently she was trying to take it slowly, but as she looked at the two sexy super soldiers in front of her it was slowly becoming more and more difficult. Just touching them would shoot sparks down her body. "See you Tomorrow"


	9. Chapter 9

**Emily**

Emily was relieved when she woke up and it was the weekend. She was meeting up with Steve for lunch later that day and then they would be joining Bucky that evening for a group date.

Emily rolled herself out of bed and got herself ready into some gym wear so she could go running. She made her way down the park and started jogging round the area. She noticed that not many people were out running, but then again it was a Saturday and who would be stupid enough to want to go running at 8am.

Emily had her music playing on her headphones and she was in her running zone. She had been running for a hour and she was covered in sweat. She came to a stop near a bench and started stretching when she saw two familiar figures running past her who suddenly turned their head towards her, Emily smiled at Steve and Bucky and gave them a small wave. They both instantly stopped and came over to Emily and she instantly regretted waving. She knew her face was still red, blotchy and covered in sweat.

"Hey!" Emily greeted, "you guys just started?"

"No we're nearly done," Steve responded, "we've been running for a few hours now."

Emily looked both the super soldiers up and done. They hadn't even broken a sweat and she was standing here looking like a pig sweating.

"Wow, I wish I looked as good you guys do after a run." Emily could now see Steve turning slightly red and Bucky smirking. She instantly regretted her choice of words, "I mean, like I currently look like I'm melting and you guys haven't even broken a sweat. You guys must having amazing stamina if you can go for hours." Once again Emily found herself mentally slapping herself as Bucky and Steve started chuckling at her last comment. "I'm really not making this any better am I?"

"So are we still on for later on?" Steve asked, changing the subject which Emily was extremely grateful for.

"Yeah that's all fine! Want me to meet you somewhere?"

Steve shook his head, "no that's fine. I will come pick you up at 12?"

"Perfect! Well I will let you guys get back to it! I don't want you to get frustrated because you couldn't finish." Emily groaned as she could hear Bucky chuckling next to her.

"Oh you know what I meant!" Emily said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh I sure do, doll" Bucky smirked at her before going back to running and Steve giving her one last smile before joining Bucky.

After almost dying of embarrassment Emily made it back to her apartment and spent the rest of the time relaxing and getting ready for her date. At 12pm on the dot there was a knock on the door. She opened it and Steve was standing there. "These are for you" He told her handing over a bunch of sunflowers.

"These are lovey steve, thank you" Emily said taking them and putting them into water. "Shall we get going?"

Steve nodded and they made their way out of Emily's apartment block. Emily instinctively put her arm around Steve's and in the corner of her eye line she could see Steve smiling. "So what's the plan today?" Emily asked looking up at Steve.

"I thought we could grab some lunch and then maybe head to a museum?" He asked, "I'm not entirely sure still what to do on a first date and after Nat's idea backfired I thought this may be a bit more casual."

Emily smiled, she found it cute how steve, a super soldier was nervous about their date. I mean he saved the world more or less every week and he's worried about this. "Sounds perfect" she reassured him.

They ate lunch at a diner and Steve and Emily chatted about random things, her likes and dislikes. Steve's list and anything she recommended him to try or to watch.

"Steve, do you ever find it lonely?" Emily asked, "I mean you've gone through such big changes."

Steve paused for a moment, taking in what Emily had said. "I found it very lonely at first, but that was before I found Bucky. Before him, I was having to face this all alone and it wasn't fun."

Emily nodded, "What do you mean before Bucky?"

"Well bucky has only been back in my life for a few years now. Before that he didn't remember who I was and I thought he was dead."

"Sounds like you both had it quite tough" Emily took a sip of her drink. "It's nice that you two could rely on each other." It was a strange thought for Emily, being able to rely on someone for support. She had always been friendly with people but never had anyone that she could call a friend. Through everything that she had been through there was never anyone that she could go to help and because of that here she was living in New York.

"Do you ever find New York lonely?" Steve asked Emily, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Pardon?" Emily asked.

"Well just recently moving here, it must be difficult." Steve expanded, snapping Emily back to the realisation of what he was actually talking about.

"Oh! I'm kind of used to it" she told him, "I grew up moving around a lot"

"Army family?" Steve asked smiling at her.

"Something like that," Emily responded, "so shall we make a move to the museum?"

Steve room Emily to an art museum and they had currently been walking round it for a hour. They had looked at the modern art which Emily had scoffed at and both her and Steve agreed that some of the stuff that had been created looked completely accidental and wasn't really art. They were currently looking round a room which had black and white photographs scattered around it. Emily was now holding Steve's hand as they made their way through the room, still laughing and joking with each other. Once they had finished at the museum they sat outside on a bench waiting for Bucky to come join them.

"You know I had a really good time" Emily said smiling at Steve.

"You know the day isn't over?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

Emily turned her body so she was now facing Steve who then automatically mirrored her body language. "I know but it was nice spending one on one time with you. All this stuff can be pretty overwhelming"

Steve nodded and Emily knew he completely understood what she was going through. He looked like he was about to say something but quickly stopped himself. Emily leaned in towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and started to back away, until Steve pulled her into another kiss. This one a bit deeper and after a few moments they pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that all week" Steve told her.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough Bucky had now joined them, and they had agreed to all go towards the park. They had been sat down on the grass just chatting about nonsense. Emily couldn't help but smile, it was nice to feel this relaxed and in all honesty talk about nothing for a bit. Though their conversation got interrupted when they could hear a bunch of teenagers shouting and pushing some guy around in a circle. "Excuse me a moment" Steve said as he stood up and started making his way over."

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Emily asked, now directing her attention fully onto Steve and the group of kids.

"Yeah, he is" Bucky chuckled and they both sat there watching Steve telling these kids of. Emily could hear the words captain America and the group of teenagers apologising.

Emily felt a sense of warmth of proudness through her body, "has he always been like this?" She now asked looking over towards Bucky.

"You bet doll. When he was a kid he'd always end up in a fight with the biggest guy. He never let his size get in the way of anything, I can't remember how many times I was pulling guys off him."

"You guys have been through a lot together" Emily mused, "you must really care about him."

Bucky nodded, "I always said to him with me by his side he doesn't have to go through anything alone." Emily smiled at Bucky, she couldn't not smile at him. He was a definitely a lot more rough around the edges compared to steve but it was nice to see that he had a good heart.

Emily turned back towards Steve who was now making his way back to them. "What were you saying about me?" Steve asked Bucky with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Only the best bits punk" Bucky responded.

Steve then turned his attention towards Emily as he sat down and she smiled at him, "he was just telling me about how you were always fighting."

Steve chuckled, "What can I say? I really hate bullies"

"You know, I really admire you guys" Emily said after a few moments of silence. "I couldn't imagine putting my life at risk all the time, even if it was for a good cause."

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked, now turning his body towards Emily and Bucky doing the same the other side of her.

"I'm just more of a runner," Emily smiled at them.

 **Steve**

Steve watched Emily as she told them she was more of a runner. He could see sadness in her eyes and even though she smiled to try and hide it she couldn't hide it from him. He glanced at Bucky and he knew he had seen it too.

"Well if you keep running when do you stop?" Steve told her, he quickly looked over towards Bucky who returned his look. He knew that this conversation had a deeper meaning to it, but right now really wasn't the place. Instead, steve pushed it to the back of his head and he decided to enjoy the next couple of hours at the park with Emily and Bucky.

 **Emily**

After her date with Steve and Bucky the next day seemed to woosh by. Mainly because she had spent the rest of the day catching up on housework and taking care of errands she needed to do for herself.

Before Emily knew it, it was Monday morning and she was standing outside stark towers with her usual coffee order for her and happy in her hands. She made her towards the labs to find Tony who was deemed to be stuck working on something.

"Come on, please work. Please. Please. Please" Tony said typing something, "dang it"

"Are you okay mr stark?" Emily asked stepping her way towards Tony.

"Ah, well apart from not being able to solve this I'm peachy." He told her without looking away from the screen. Emily moved closer and looked at the formation on the screen.

"May I?" Emily asked after a few moments.

"Go ahead sunshine" Tony said moving away from his work station, "but I seriously doubt you could do it. I mean I can't even do it. I mean I am a genius and -" Tony stopped mid sentence when he saw Emily was now facing towards him and just sat there waiting for him to finish talking. "Why are you just sat there?"

"I've done it" Emily said, moving away from his workplace and Tony moved in looking at the screens.

"Yay" was all Tony responded as he continued with his work. "Emily can you help me with this for a second."

Emily and Tony carried on working in the lab for a few more hours in silence before Tony had finally spoke up. "You know that was quite a show the other night"

Emily groaned which caused Tony to laugh. "What can I say, it's a fun hobby"

"Hobby?" Tony laughed, "oh please, pepper thinks you should be on broadway"

Emily shook her head, "not a chance. I'm doing it as a favour. What can I say I'm a schmuck for a good sob story."

Tony was about to comment but was interrupted by FRIDAY. "Sir, captain Rogers has requested you. There appears you have been called in for a mission."

"Tell capsicle I will be there in a minute" Tony then towards Emily "come with me" he instructed as he left the lab.

 **Bucky**

Bucky listened to steve as he explained to Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sam about their mission. Of course, they were waiting for Tony. They were always waiting for Tony.

He could see Tony and Emily making their way through the corridor and she was writing stuff down on her pad as Tony spoke. Tony stopped talking as they entered the common room,

"Well are you guys coming or not?" Tony asked after a few moments. "I'm always waiting around for you."

Bucky watched as Emily made her into the common room and going over to the coffee machine. He watched Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Sam start to leave the common room.

"Are you two coming?" Natasha asked him and Steve,

"We'll catch up." Steve said, turning his attention to Emily and Natasha nodded.

Bucky watched as Emily poured herself some coffee, "so you guys are off on a mission then?" She now turned her attention to the both of them.

He could see Steve nodding next to him and Emily gave them a smile. "Make sure you stay safe"

"Nothing could keep us away from you doll." Bucky told her and he noticed her cheeks turning red.

Bucky watched as Emily put down her coffee and made her way towards them, he was shocked when she gave him a kiss on the cheek and doing the same to steve.

Bucky stood there in a bit of a shock as he now watched her pick up her coffee and made her way out of the common room.

"I think she's starting to warm to us" Steve mused as they made their way to the twin jet.

 **Emily**

Emily made her way to back to the lab and continued with the task that Tony had started. She was slowly breaking into the system that she needed to hack.

He had given her instructions on stuff to do for when he got back and she knew it was going to be a long couple of days. She knew she shouldn't be worried about her super soldiers and she found it silly to be this worried as she only really had just met them. But she could feel the connection between them and it was strong and it was getting stronger and stronger every day.


	11. Chapter 11

It had now been four days since she had seen anyone in the tower. They hadn't come back from their mission and Tony was no longer leaving messages for her. This was the second day she hadn't heard from Tony, every morning when she got into work she would have a message waiting from Tony asking Emily to check certain things.

She couldn't believe how quiet the tower was without anyone here. She was about to take herself down to the lab when she could hear footsteps making their way down the corridor. She recognized the foot steps easily, Emily didn't even look up to greet Pepper when she made her way into the common room.

"How did you know it was me?" Pepper asked, taking a seat next to Emily.

Emily looked up at Pepper, "unless Natasha is now wearing heels on her mission, then there's only one other person that it could be."

"So Emily, I need your help. There's a gala happening on Saturday and I was hoping you could help me with the preparation. Tony will be back later tonight, so I know I don't need to cancel anything."

"What can I do?" Emily asked, smiling at pepper.

 **Later that day**

Emily instantly regretted asking pepper what she needed help with, she had been out with Pepper for hours now. Chasing up the venue and caterers. Her feet were killing her, and she was instantly regretting the choice of wearing heels.

Emily watched as Pepper was talking to the event team, she was in a slight awe on how much she was able to fit everything in. Her conversation was cut short when her phone started going off and she excuses herself,

"Tony?" She asked on the phone, there were a few pauses where he was obviously chatting to her, "yeah Emily is with me now" another pause. "Emily do you have plans tonight?" Emily shook her head, "no she's free." Pepper was now nodding, "okay " pepper hung up the phone. Pepper now turned her attention back to Emily, "Tony has asked if you wanted to join us all for food. It's kind of a thing we all do when they get back from missions."

Emily nodded, "yeah okay. Sounds fun." She said as she followed pepper into the car to go to their next destination.

It had been three more hours before they started heading back to the tower and Emily was exhausted.

"So I just want to check you're still coming to the gala on Saturday?" Pepper asked, putting her folder away into her bag.

"What do you mean still coming? I was never invited?" Emily said sounding confused and her facial expression must have show it as Pepper was now groaning.

"I could kill Tony, he was meant to ask you last week." Pepper told her, "we like to get all the employees involved and with what's going on with you, Steve and Bucky I thought it might be a nice date."

Pepper and Emily chatted a bit more on the way back to the tower and soon enough they found themselves in the common room and everyone was there. Emily really didn't want to admit it but she was relieved when she saw Bucky and Steve chatting to each other at the other end of the room.

"There you two are! We've been waiting for you." Tony said as they made their way further into the common room. "Come on let's eat."

Emily found herself sat in between Steve and Bucky. They hadn't yet had a chance to really talk to each other, but they had exchanged a few awkward smiles between them. She instantly regretted coming to this thing. Emily listened to the conversations and she almost jumped out of her skins when she felt a hand resting on her knee. She looked over towards Bucky who was giving her a encouraging smile. Emily returned it and squeezed his hand.

After dinner, Steve and Bucky pulled Emily aside from everyone else. "Hey" Steve said to her smiling, she looked at him and she couldn't help but smile back.

"You guys must be glad to be back?" Emily asked, looking at the both of them.

"To be fair I probably sleep better when I'm on missions" Bucky mused and Emily gave him a confused look which causes Steve and Bucky to chuckle slightly at her facial expression.

"Our beds are too soft. We haven't yet been able to find firm enough beds." Steve added to Bucky's previous statement.

Emily, Steve and Bucky had a quick catch up on the week and so joined the others. Emily felt s bit more relaxed and able to join in with the conversations. She noticed that Bucky and Steve stayed close by, especially Bucky. She knew he had sensed her nervousness and she was relieved that her soldiers were back.

Emily wasn't sure how long she has managed to stay awake talking to everyone but the last thing she sort of remembered was Steve picking her up and carrying her to bed.

The next going she knew, she was waking up to someone screaming and shouting. Emily bolted right up in bed, she was not at home. She slowly crept out of the room to see Steve standing by a door where the shouting was coming from.

"Steve?" Emily asked, "what's going on?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews and feedback:)**

Steve looked at Emily, "it's Bucky, he's having a night terror."

Emily looked at him, still half dazed from waking up. "So why are we just standing here? Shouldn't we wake him up?"

Steve shook his head, "no it's not safe to wake him. He could lash out. It's best to leave him to work through it in his sleep."

Emily peered into Bucky's room, he was wriggling about and shouting. Her heart ached for Bucky. She needed to do something, this was the guy who sensed how uncomfortable she was at the dinner and reassured her. She needed to help him. Emily moved past Steve and into Bucky's room and Steve grabbed hold of Emily's wrist.

"Emily.." Steve started, but was cut off when Emily yanked her arm out of his grasp. She made her way towards Bucky and Steve followed closely behind her.

"Bucky, it's me Emily." She told him as he continued moving and shouting, "I'm just going to sit with you" she carefully placed herself to the empty side of the bed. She slowly placed her hand on his arm and started rubbing it. "Shhh Bucky, it's okay. It's just a dream" she repeated to him until he slowly started to calm down. As he started to stop wriggling she curled up next to him, spooning the back of him. He was still shouting but his body seemed to have calmed down. Emily continued talking to Bucky, telling him it was okay and he was safe. After five minutes Bucky had finally stopped shouting and Emily could tell he was now sleeping peacefully. She continued to hold him as she turned her attention to Steve, "does this always happen?"

Steve nodded, "he's gone through a lot." Emily couldn't see Steve very well, but she could tell this upset him. She watched as he perched on the side of the bed next to her.

"Steve, go get some sleep. I will stay here with him." Emily told him, placing her spare hand on his leg.

"Emily, I can't let you stay here with Bucky. What if he has another night terror?" Steve said concerned and almost like he was about to give her a lecture if she refused to leave.

"Well for one, I'm his soul mate," she told Steve, "and yours" she quickly added smiling at him, "he's not going to hurt me and two I'm not moving, so either you go to bed or we all squidge on here."

Emily positioned herself so she was back to spooning Bucky and Steve slid in next to Emily. She couldn't help but laugh,

"Steve you look so early," she glanced over at him, "just relax."

 **Bucky**

Bucky woke up feeling unusually rested. He suddenly realized something was different, he could feel something draped over his stomach, he glanced down to see an arm. Not just any arm, but Emily's arm. He slowly turned himself trying not to disturb Emily. He looked over and it was definitely Emily...and Steve. Emily was fast asleep, while Steve was awake and signaling for them to get out of the room.

"What's going on?" Bucky asked whispering to Steve as the stood in the living room, "why are you both in my bed?"

"Emily heard you shouting in your sleep and-"

"You let her get into my bed. Steve what if something happened to her?" Bucky quietly shouted in his whisper interrupting Steve mid sentence.

"I didn't just let her, she persisted. So I stayed with her in case." Steve said, "but she was adamant that you wouldn't hurt her." Steve paused for a moment, "but I didn't hear you shouting after"

"No, I don't remember any other nightmares." Bucky told him, rubbing the back of his head. "I do feel really rested."

Bucky could see that Steve was about to say something else but stopped when they both could hear Emily in the other room. She was starting to stir, he followed Steve back into his room and Emily was stretching. She was still in yesterday's clothes and her hair was messy.

He smiled at the memory of her falling asleep in the common, she was sat between him and Steve and next thing he knew he felt her head on his shoulder and was fast asleep. They had bought her back to their apartment to let her sleep.

Bucky's thoughts were interrupted when Emily started speaking, "good morning. Did you guys sleep okay?" He looked over and she was now sat up looking at them.

"You know what you did was pretty reckless." Bucky told her, sitting on the edge of his bed. He noticed that Steve was sat on the other side. "What if you got hurt?"

Bucky wasn't mad, but he didn't like the fact that Emily could have put herself in danger. He knew it hadn't been long since they had found her, but he cared about a lot. So much so, he wanted to deny his feelings in case it ended up with her in danger because of it

"But I wasn't" she told him, straight faced. "Plus if anything happened, Steve was right next to me."

Steve gave Emily his look, the look that he gave when he didn't like hearing something, "Emily-"

"No, don't Emily me, Steve." She told him, Bucky could hear a slight tone of annoyance, "stop acting as if you're damaged good James Barnes. I'm having none of it." Bucky watched as Emily's attention now turned towards Steve, "nothing happened."

Bucky sat there, not entirely sure what to say to this all this. He looked down at his arm, the memories of what happened started to come to surface. He was a trained killer, a monster. Why wasn't she scared of him.

He was soon knocked out of his thoughts when a pillow whacked him in the face, "what did I just tell you?" Emily said, "if you continue thinking like this, the next group date you can stay at home." She smiled at them both as she got out of the bed.

Bucky turned to Steve, "did she really just hit me with that pillow?" Bucky was now laughing,

"Looks like it" Steve smiled at him, Bucky turned his attention back to Emily who was now walking out the room.

"She really is some dame." Bucky said and Steve nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks had now turned into months for Emily. She had settled in well within stark industries and things for her.

Emily was trying to concentrate on the screen in front of her, but her mind just kept going back to what Steve and Bucky had told her when they first announced they were her soul mates. How Bucky and Steve's relationship isn't sexually and is just a platonic friendship, did this mean it was the same for them? Were Bucky and Steve really not interested in her. Emily let out a sigh, she wasn't sure if she was overthinking things. I mean they are from a different generation. Steve was the definition of captain America, the whole family morals and all that jazz, so she didn't expect him to really make moves on her so to speak. But Bucky, she kind of expected something. It had been three months and they hadn't done more than kissing and spent one night together after Bucky had his nightmare.

"You know these things usually work better when you don't just sit there staring at it" Emily heard Natasha say, she looked up and saw her leaning on the wall smirking at her.

Emily gave Natasha a small smile, "I didn't hear you come in, what's up?" She asked her and Natasha gave her another look and gestured towards the clock.

"Did you forget you're helping me this afternoon?" Natasha asked as Emily checked the clock behind her, Emily groaned.

"Sorry!" Emily said, sorting out her computer and shutting it down. "I've completely lost track of time today. It's been a long day" she stood up from the desk. "So what's the plan?"

"Shopping of course" Natasha told her as Emily followed her out.

Emily loved her days with Natasha, mainly because they wouldn't really do much. Natasha would either suggest going shopping or she would insist on try to train her. It was one of her more exciting days. Other days for example, with Steve he would get her to help him with filing and paperwork. It was pretty funny because at work he would try to stick to being captain America, however once the clock changed he would then be Steve. He would occasionally break out of his work role, but it had been quite rare recently. Especially with them going on a lot more missions recently. Her afternoons with Bruce consisted of her assisting him in the lab, and even her afternoons with Bucky had seemed to stop as he now seemed busy on those afternoons.

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Natasha asked as they sat down for coffee.

"What do you mean? Nothing's on my mind." Emily smiled, trying to convince Natasha nothing was wrong.

"Oh please, you've met me. You know you can't trick me. Plus it's been two hours and you've hardly said anything apart from, oh that's nice,"

Emily took a sip of her coffee and composed her thoughts before answering, "I think I'm gonna call it off with Bucky and Steve. They aren't interested in me. Yeah we hang out, but they are obviously not interested in me in the romantic sense."

"And what makes you say that?" Natasha asked

"Well, we hang out a lot but like that's it." Emily said pausing, "it's like they just want to be friends. They don't really you know...make moves." She finished, now pausing looking down feeling embarrassed.

"You know that's not true." Natasha told her. "I can see they're crazy about you. Perhaps you need to make the first move? This is all new to them and you know they've been out of the game for a while. They are probably worried about not pushing you into something you might not be ready for, I mean you've seen cap and his morals."

 **Steve**

Bucky and Steve had been training this afternoon, for the last few weeks they had been pushing themselves harder. Steve was struggling to be the perfect gentleman around Emily.

"You guys are idiots" he heard Natasha say as she walked into the gym. Before either one of them could say anything she continued talking. "If you both continue distancing yourself from Emily she's not going to stick around."

"She told you this?" Bucky said, as Steve continued to go through the thoughts in his head. He knew he was struggling to control himself, being around Emily was getting difficult. The amount of cold showers he had these last few months were ridiculous.

"Yeah, we had coffee today. If you guys don't want to lose her I'd suggest doing something." Natasha told them as she left the gym.

Bucky turned to Steve, "I'll call her," Steve told him getting out his phone and calling her.

"Hello?" Emily's voice answered, cracked. Steve knew instantly something was wrong.

"Emily, it's Steve. What's wrong?" He said, Bucky now moving closer to him.

"Steve, it's my apartment." Emily starting sobbing, unable to continue her statement.

"Emily, are you at your apartment now?" Steve asked, he heard her give a 'mmhm' "stay there, me and Bucky will come get you"

After several minutes, Steve and Bucky arrived at Emily's apartment block. It was filled with emergency services and the road was filled with people. Steve had finally spotted her, she was stood there looking at the apartment block which fire services were trying to extinguish out.

"Emily" Steve said, stepping towards her. He watched as she turned around, tears filled her eyes. She looked at both Steve and Bucky.

"Oh doll, come here," he heard Bucky said, as he pulled her towards him. Cuddling her into his chest. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Everything's gone." He could hear Emily quietly sob into Bucky's chest. Steve and Bucky looked at each other, they knew what they needed to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bucky**

They had bought Emily back to the tower and back to their apartment. Steve had gone off to speak to Tony, whilst Bucky sat with Emily on the sofa. She had been unusually quiet as she laid there with her head on Bucky's lap as he played with her hair. After a few moments, he could hear her breathing change and she had drifted to sleep. Moments later Steve came into the apartment, and gave a small smile when he saw Emily was asleep.

"Stark said it was alright for her to stay." Steve told him, "he even offered to give her an apartment to herself if she wanted to stay permanently" Bucky watched as Steve scooped Emily into his arms and take her into the spare room.

Soon after Steve appeared in the living room, closing Emily's door to. "So what are we going to do about what Natasha said earlier?" Bucky asked now switching the tv on.

 **Emily**

Emily woke up to find herself in the spare room of Bucky and Steve's apartment. She laid there for a few moments, taking in the events of today. Her apartment block had set alight, where she had now lost everything apart from the clothes she was currently wearing. She now was homeless, she knew she could always stay here because both Bucky and Steve were perfect gentleman, they wouldn't just abandon her with nowhere to live. She groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair, and after a few seconds she positioned herself so she was now say up on the edge of the bed.

"Emily" she could hear Steve say by the door, "do you mind if we come in?"

"Yeah" she said, "I mean no, come in" she corrected, shaking her head at herself. She looked towards the super soldiers who had now entered the room. Steve sat on the corner of the bed while Bucky leaned up against the wall behind Steve.

"How are you feeling Emily?" Steve asked looking concerned.

"I'll be okay," she told him, "a lot of people are worse than me. Thanks for letting me stay tonight" she smiled at them.

"Stay as long as you like" Bucky now told her, "we like having you here." Emily studied his face and he was being completely sincere. She nodded, now fidgeting with her hands and picking at her nails.

"We ordered you some clothes in, FRIDAY analyzed stuff you've been wearing these last few months and we've put them in the wardrobe, why don't you have a shower or something and get changed and we can meet you in the living room for dinner?" Steve suggested and Emily nodded.

Both Steve and Bucky got up and made their way towards the door, "thank you" Emily said looking up at them. They both smiled and nodded at her as they left the room.

Emily made her way to the shower and switched it on. She stripped off her clothing and left the bathroom door open. She stepped into the shower, letting the running water engulf her body. It felt so good, the water hitting her body - letting the water just wash away her worries. After several minutes, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She looked inside the wardrobe and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was full of clothes and shoes, all different styles. She had her usual work attire stuff, even clothes that she wore to sing in and casual wear which she could just mooch around in. This had probably been the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She pulled on some grey joggers and a tank top and tied her up in a bun.

 **Bucky**

Bucky watched as Emily made her way out of her room. His eyes wandered up her body, the jogging bottoms clung to her in all the right places and his eyes continued to travel up her body and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. The tank top clung to her and he suddenly felt very hot. He looked over at Steve who had obviously noticed as well because he was bright red and trying not to look at her.

"You guys really didn't need to order me these clothes in" Emily said as she now sat at the table, with her arms crossed leaning forward slightly on the table. "How much was this all and I can pay you back tomorrow after I've been to the bank"

"Don't worry about it" Steve said, now turning away and going to the kitchen counter and collecting the takeaway containers, still refusing to look in her direction. Bucky tried not to snigger.

"Oh" Emily paused, "well I have to repay you guys somehow. Perhaps I can take us all out for dinner this week?" She suggested, Bucky turned to look at her. His eyes wandered back down to her chest,

 _'Dammit Barnes, keep your eyes up'_

Bucky quickly looked back up at Emily, she was now smirking, it was obvious she had now seen him looking at her chest. "Really doll there's no need to pay for us. We told you before, your money is invalid when your with us." Bucky told her. Steve now sat down at the table and they began to dig into the food.

"And if I remember correctly, I told you before that it doesn't work like that nowadays old man" Emily grinned as she sat herself back against the chair.

Bucky shook his head, "well then maybe you should listen to your elders and respect their wishes" he smirked at her.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't? Spank me?" Emily said laughing, causing Steve to choke on his drink.

Bucky smirked at her, he quite liked the idea of that. His mind wandered to the thought of Emily bent over his knee and her counting the spanks. His hand curving round her behind. "Don't be giving me ideas" he smirked at her.

 **Emily**

Emily noticed that Bucky and Steve had both checked her out. This made her feel slightly better, it was nice to know that they did find her attractive. She felt her checks flush at her comment of spanking. She couldn't believe she had come out with that. Though, she couldn't help but laugh at Steve's reaction.

They chatted about their days and laughed and joked about general things. Emily felt a lot more relaxed and calmer with now being in their presence. After dinner, Emily went to stand up and take everyone's plates when Steve stopped her, "I've got these Emily, you go sit down and relax."

Emily went to protest, until Bucky spoke up. "Seriously, go sit" he smiled, shooing her off.

After a few moments, the super soldiers joined her on the sofa sitting either side of her as they say there watching tv. She could feel the heat coming off their bodies. After a few moments she felt Bucky's hands lift up legs, placing them over his lap and she found herself now leaning against Steve who moved his arm as it draped over her. She was about to say something, until Bucky started rubbing her feet. She closed her eyes, Bucky's touch on her skin felt so good. Maybe she was wrong about them.

 **Steve**

Steve couldn't help but smile as he felt Emily's body pressed against him. His armed draped around her, while her legs rested on Bucky's lap. He could tell she was a lot calmer now, he could feel it.

His minded wandered back to when he saw her emerge from her room. The clothes clung to her curves in all the right places, he knew he was going to need a cold shower this evening. Soon enough, his thoughts went onto the idea of Emily being spanked. He shifted slightly, feeling hot under the collar. He and Bucky had spent many nights talking about what it would be like once they had found their soulmate. The thought of their bodies being tangled up in bed.

He smiled at the memory of the night Emily had first stayed here and how she got into bed with Bucky and how they all had curled up in bed with each other. Feeling Emily pressed up against him.

He looked over towards Bucky, who was smiling as he watched tv his hands resting of her feet. He looked down towards Emily who now had her eyes shut and breathing steadily, she had fallen asleep. This was perfect for him.

 **Emily**

Emily woke up in her bed, she checked the time to see it was 1am. She laid there in bed, now unable to drift off to sleep. She smiled to herself knowing that one of the boys had obviously carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. She couldn't help but smile at the memory of her and Bucky flirting earlier and Steve's reaction. She could hear Bucky starting to stir in his room, he was groaning and she could hear the tossing and turning of his body.

Emily got herself out of bed snd walked out of her room. She stood by her door for a few moments and took a deep breath. She made her way towards Bucky's room, the door was left open and she walked into the room. She could hear his breathing pick up slightly, like he was panicking. She slid into his bed, and wrapped her arm over him and started spooning him. She felt his body instantly relax as she did this and she smiled and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she could hear Steve enter his room and slide into bed next to her. Emily could hear herself hum out of happiness as she felt Steve wrap his arms around her and he kissed her shoulder gently before settling back down behind her.

"Goodnight Emily," Steve mumbled before she drifted back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bucky**

Bucky had woken up from one of the most peaceful sleeps he had ever experienced. As he opened his eyes and all he could see was blonde hair, he pulled his head back slightly and saw that he was spooning Emily, who was in turn cuddling Steve. Emily had her arm over him, who was now lying on his back awake - whilst Emily's other hand held his arm in place over her. Steve looked over at Bucky and his movement seemed to stir Emily.

"Morning" she mumbled, "what time is it?"

"It is 6am Miss Chambers" FRIDAY responded before Bucky or Steve could reply.

Bucky could feel Emily's body stretching against him, and he could feel her press against him as she now turned on to her back between them. Bucky closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else apart from Emily. He quickly opened his eyes when she started talking.

"Do you guys want coffee?" Emily asked now starting to sit up between them.

"That would be great, thanks Emily" Steve said, smiling.

Bucky smiled to, "yeah that would be great."

Bucky watched as Emily managed to get herself stood up between them and walked down the bed. He watched as she now hopped off the bed and walked out the room.

"Damn" Bucky muttered under his breath and he could hear Steve hmm in response.

 **Emily**

After a few moments, the boys appeared out of Bucky's room. She hadn't really noticed that last night they weren't wearing tops. But now all she could look at was them in their sweatpants topless. Both Steve and Bucky had broad shoulders and a strong chest. She was lost in her thoughts for a few moments and she soon realized she had been caught when she saw Bucky and Steve smirking.

Emily rolled her eyes at them and passed them their coffees, before going back into her bedroom to get ready for work. Once Emily had finished showering and getting changed into her usual work style attire she saw the guys were now dressed and sitting in the living room. "Fancy some breakfast?" Steve asked, now standing up to go towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thanks" Emily smiled as she slipped on her shoes, "I will see you tonight" she said to Bucky giving him a kiss on the cheek, "and you this afternoon" she told Steve kissing him on his cheek.

"Emily, you need to have breakfast" Steve scolded, causing Emily to laugh. She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Happy?" She asked, peeling it and slowly taking a bite before leaving.

Emily made her way down towards the lab, where she could see Tony was working. "Ah Emily, I'm sorry to hear about what happened." Tony told her, looking up from his work station.

"Thanks Tony, and also thanks for letting me stay" she smiled at him, "so what's on the agenda for today?"

 **Steve**

Steve was sat in a office, trying to access the computer. He looked over at Emily who had her back turned to him as she was sorting through files in one of the cabinets. His eyes wandered down her body, the dress she was wearing clung to her. His eyes quickly darted back to the screen when he saw she was starting to turn around.

"Are you okay cap?" Emily asked, he loved it when he called her cap. He wasn't sure why, but at work she had started using it and he would never admit it out loud but it slightly turned him on.

"Yeah I'm fine Emily, why do you ask?" Steve said, still looking at the screen.

"Well you've been frowning at the screen for the last ten minutes" Emily said as she started walking round to the back of the desk. She was now stood behind Steve, "what are you trying to do?"

Steve could feel the heat of her body against the back of him, she was standing very close. "I'm trying to access the computer and get onto a couple of files." Steve replied, he then felt Emily's body against him as she leaned over him and started typing on the keyboard. Her face almost grazing against the side of his. He could smell her perfume.

"Right your on, so what files is it you want to access?" Emily asked, now turning her face slightly so she was looking at Steve. He could feel her breath on his skin and her body against his.

Steve turned his head so he was now looking at Emily, his lips capturing hers and his hand now cupping the side of his face. It was a passionate kiss, full of lust and hunger, everything he had been trying to bury for the last few weeks. Steve could hear Emily moan softly and he took this chance to deepen the kiss with his tongue and pulling her onto his lap. He could feel Emily wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. He started kissing his way down towards her neck, nibbling it slightly. His erection now pressing uncomfortably against his trousers

"Captain Rogers, mr stark would like to chat with you" FRIDAY's voice came through, and Steve let out a groan.

"Tell stark I'm a bit busy now" he said into Emily's neck, before continue to kiss it working his way further down and letting one of his hands travel downs Emily's back.

"Mr stark is being very persistent." FRIDAY's voice came back.

Steve groaned pulling away, "rain check?" Emily asked breathlessly, and Steve smiled and nodded. He watched as Emily now slipped herself off his lap and stated adjusting her dress. "Don't keep me waiting too long" she smirked at him, placing a single kiss on his neck causing him to stiffen even more.

"Tell stark I will be there in five minutes" he told FRIDAY, watching Emily leave the office.

 **Emily**

Emily made her way back to the apartment, still slightly dazed about what had just happened with Steve. Her lips were still tingling where he had kissed her. Steve had never kissed her like that.

Emily needed to cool down, her thoughts were running wild. The thought of him touching her, kissing her. Emily switched the shower on and stripped off her clothing. She took some deep breaths, trying to calm her mind down. After ten minutes, she switched the shower off and wrapped a towel round her body.

"Emily," she could hear Steve call out, "I've been called out for a mission tonight and -" he stopped as he came into her room and saw she in a towel. They both stood there looking at each other, Emily could tell by Steve's eyes he was following a droplet off water which had started traveling down her chest and then into the towel. Emily started closing the distance between her and Steve,

"You're going on a mission tonight?" She asked, continuing to walk towards him.

"Yes ma'am" Steve responded, moving towards her. Emily smirked at him, as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him. "I'll be back in a couple of days"

Emily nodded, as Steve now pulled her hips in towards his, "you know it could be very dangerous" she smirked, Emily could see Steve eyes had darkened with lust.

"Very dangerous" he repeated, now pushing her against the wall and pushing his body into hers. Before Emily could respond, he had leant down and captured her lips with his. Emily let out a moan and she felt Steve slip his tongue, she felt his hands making their way towards the top of the towel and started massaging her breasts over the towel. She could feel his erection pressing up against her. Emily grabbed the bottom of his shirt, now pulling it up his body, he quickly helped remove it.

Steve now closed the gap between them again by kissing Emily's neck, nibbling on it. Emily let out a moan as her hips now pushed against Steve's, grinding against him. She could hear Steve let out a groan into her neck, Emily let out a small yelp when Steve grabbed her ass, picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was back to dominating her mouth with his as he carried her to the bed. Emily removed her towel and let it drop to the floor before he placed her onto her bed.

Emily watched as Steve looked at her body, taking it all in. He let out a groan, "doll you have no idea what you're doing to me" he told her, moving his body so he was now in between her legs.

"Show me" Emily panted, as he now started kissing her neck, traveling down her chest. One hand cupped and massaged her breast, while his mouth travelled down to her other boob. Emily gasped as Steve began twirling his tongue around her nipple and now gently sucking it, her hips now bucking up and grinding his feeling his hard erection. Steve mirrored the same actions to her other beast before traveling down her body.

"Is this okay?" He asked her as he got to her stomach,

"Don't stop," Emily moaned as she lifted her hips trying to encourage him. She saw him smirk as he continued to make his way down. Now kissing down her right thigh and moving towards her left inner thigh. He slowly made his way up, teasing Emily as he did. His tongue slowly started to lick her nub, twirling his tongue around. After a few moments, Emily grabbed Steve's hair pulling him closer to her.

Emily felt Steve push one finger into her and she moaned, raising her hips as he continued to slide his finger in and out. He slowly added another and Emily knew she was wet already. Steve went slowly, and after a few minutes he would speed his pace up and as she was close to orgasm he would slow down again.

"Please don't Steve," she moaned as her hips bucked again, "don't tease me." Emily watched as Steve now smirked at her.

"What do you want?" He asked, sliding his fingers now in with more pace.

"You," she breathed, "I want you" Emily watched as Steve undone his trousers and slid them down.

"Do you have any condoms?" He asked leaning over her to reach into one of the bedside cabinets, his hard erection pushing against her. Emily shook her head.

"I'm on the pill" she told him, now grabbing his head and kissing him. Steve repositioned his hips and she felt him slide into her. She moaned as she felt him stretch her, his rhythm was slow but deep. It didn't take long for Emily to climax as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Steve picking up speed. Her hands now digging into his back as she could feel him fucking her deeper. Pleasure flooding in as she felt herself tighten against him.

After Steve had orgasmed they laid there in bed, Emily snuggled into Steve's chest as he played with her hair. After a few moments of silence, Emily finally spoke up. "Promise me you'll be safe." She told him, now looking up towards him.

"Promise" he smiled at her, kissing her forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Steve**

Steve stayed with Emily for another ten minutes, letting her sleep on him. He smiled to himself, his mind filled with thoughts of what they had just done. Her skin felt soft against his and he felt a sense of warmth and belonging with her over him. When Steve heard Bucky enter the apartment, he slowly slid out from underneath Emily and slipped on his trousers and putting his top back on as he entered the living room.

Bucky was sat on the sofa, smirking at him, "I wonder what you've been up to punk" Steve could feel his cheeks flush slightly, "I didn't think you'd be the one who would make the first move out of us" Bucky now chuckled. Steve felt slightly relieved that Bucky was happy. This was new territory for both of them, they had always spoken about what it would be like if they ever found their soulmate. Normally, it would be Bucky who would always win any girl over first and the only female who had paid Steve any slight attention and not Bucky was Peggy.

"I've been called out on a mission" Steve told him, now sitting down on the chair opposite the sofa, "me, nat and Clint are leaving tonight."

Bucky nodded, "well I'm sure I can take good care of our girl" Bucky told him, "I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry."

Steve nodded, "I should be back in a couple of days." Steve stood up to go shower. He switched the shower on letting it warm up before getting in. The water hit his body and he couldn't help but worry about Emily, he didn't want to leave just yet. Him and Bucky had both agreed that they would never get their soulmate to chose a favorite but what if Emily preferred one of them. What if she decided she only wanted to be with one of them or not at all. He worried about how Emily was dealing with the fire and losing her apartment.

Steve changed into his captain America uniform, Bucky was still sat on the sofa watching tv when he entered the living room to go into Emily's room. Steve looked at Emily as she was now cuddling into a pillow still asleep. He sat down on the edge of her bed, "Emily" he said quietly, stroking her back. He felt her stir underneath his hand and she moved her head so she was now looking at him, he watched as she gave him a small sleepy smile. "I'm leaving now for my mission, I will be back as soon as I can. Bucky's home and on the sofa watching tv."

Emily now started to move so she was now sat up in front of him, she was still naked and wrapped her arms around him. Steve wrapped his arms around her, humming happily to himself feeling her body pressed against his. "Hurry back to us, cap" she said, now pulling herself back to kiss him gently on his lips. Steve returned the kiss for a few moments, any worry now leaving his mind. She had told him to hurry back to us, not just her, but to Bucky as well.

Once they had pulled away, Emily made her way into the bathroom and he could hear the water running from the shower. Steve smiled to himself and he left her room, shutting the door behind him. Bucky now stood up and they embraced in a hug.

"Punk" Bucky said in their embrace, making Steve chuckle at the comment.

"Jerk" Steve replied, pulling away and leaving the apartment making his way to meet Natasha and Clint.

 **Bucky**

Ten minutes after Steve had left, Emily now emerged from her room. She gave him a smile and Bucky could feel a sense of warmth looking at her smiling at him. He would never admit it to Steve, but after hearing that they had gotten closer he was slightly worried about Emily's feelings for him. Why would she want to be with him anyway, especially with Steve in the picture. He was a broken man with a metal arm who had been damaged, whilst Steve was captain America. The definition of the American Dream.

"Have you eaten?" Emily asked, making her way to the kitchen. His eyes travelled down her body, she was in a shorts and a tank top.

"No. I was waiting for you before ordering anything" he told her, now standing up and following her towards the kitchen. He sat on a stool behind the breakfast bar, looking at her as she bent down to look in the cupboards and fridge.

"Don't be daft, I will cook us something" she said, now turning around facing him. "Anything you don't like?"

Bucky shook his head, he was taken aback when Emily leant over the counter and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He didn't even have time to register that she had kissed him, by the time she had pulled away. "Go sit down and once it's ready I will give you a shout." Bucky was about to protest when she smiled and shooed him away. He glanced once more time at her legs before making his way over to the sofa. Steve was one lucky son of a gun.

Bucky looked up from the tv to see Emily placing some plates onto the table. He switched the tv off and joined her. He felt a warm sense of belonging as he and Emily chatted about their days and moving on to just general conversation about interests.

"So, I've been asked to perform tomorrow night for a hour, I was wondering if you fancied being my date." Emily said, looking up at Bucky, "I'm performing some what in the middle so I can sit with you until I perform and then for the rest of the night when I'm done. You know if you can't it's no big deal" Bucky couldn't help but smile at her rambling.

"Of course I will doll." Bucky smirked, "I guess this is you asking me out on a date then."

He watched as she blushed, now looking down at her empty plate. "Well yeah, but I'm only admitting to it because you've said yes." Emily stood up, picking up her plate and reaching for Bucky's plate.

"I've got these, go sit yourself down and relax" Bucky told her now standing up and taking her plate, he could tell that Emily was going to protest, "if you don't, I'll follow through with my comment about spanking." He smirked at her as she laughed, giving up her plate and going to sit on the sofa.

Bucky took the plates to sink and washed up, lost in his own thoughts. She hadn't mentioned anything about his past with hydra, nor had she bought it up previously. She just seemed generally interested in him. For once, he felt normal. Once he had finished, he joined Emily on the sofa. He couldn't help but notice how she smiled at him, it lit up the room. He sat down next to her and she automatically leaned in towards him. He positioned his arm so it was now draped over her shoulder and her head rested on him.

They had spent the evening talking about random topics and watching tv. Bucky looked at the clock, "doll, we should be getting to bed it's getting late." He told her, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon but if she was working tomorrow and performing she would need to get some sleep. He felt Emily look up at the clock, and she started moving herself off he sofa.

"Yeah, I guess your right" she yawned walking to her room and shutting the door. Bucky felt a cold sensation run through his body, he was no worries he had done something wrong. She had just got up and taken herself to bed like that. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He switched the tv off and made his way to his room. He stripped off down to his boxers and got himself into the bed, he kept his door open in case Emily called out in the night and needed him. He closed his eyes, trying to settle his mind. He could hear Emily's door open and the sound of her feet making their way towards his room, he opened his eyes to see her now walking round his bed and getting in.

She gave him a smile, "goodnight Bucky" she leant down and kissed him, Bucky returned the kiss hungrily. He deepened it for a few moments, cupping her face with his metal hand. He pulled away and smiled at her and she hummed happily before turning around.

"Goodnight" he said, now nuzzling himself into the back of her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Emily**

Emily woke up with her body entwined with Bucky's. She was sleeping with her head on his chest and one of her legs over him, while he had his arm over her. She couldn't help but smile on how almost perfect it was, the only way it could have been perfect was if Steve was here with them. If anyone had ever told her she would be involved in some weird triad of a relationship, she would have laughed in their face. She always knew she had two soulmarks which obviously meant to soulmates, however she didn't know it meant that they would all be linked within each other. Especially with Steve and Bucky being purely friendship. This was all new to her and coming from a quite conventional family, this is not how she pictured her life.

"Good morning" Bucky said, snapping her out of her own thoughts. She looked up at him smiling, his hair was messy but for the first time since Emily had known him his blue eyes looked well rested.

"Did you sleep okay?" Emily asked, now resting her hands on his chest and facing him.

"Very," he replied, leaning over and kissing her. "I better get up, I'm meeting Sam in ten minutes to go running."

Emily crawled off Bucky, "don't worry, I need to get ready for work myself." She smiled at him before leaving his room.

Emily did her usual routine of preparing for her night performance, she started curling her hair with curlers and clipping them in. She had only just started when Bucky had left. Once she had finally finished she placed a bandana headband on to hold the curlers in place. Emily decided it was best to wear a shirt and trousers today with her usual heels and she quickly picked out her dress she would wear tonight. She placed all the usual stuff she would need on her bed with her dress, ready for when she needed to leave.

As she left her room, Bucky entered the apartment with coffee and a bag in his hand. "This is for you" he handed her a coffee cup and bag, "it's a blueberry muffin" Emily took a sip off the coffee, yeah that was definitely her usual order of a caramel latte.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm not even sure I want to know how you know my coffee order." She laughed, leaning over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you"

Emily made her way down to Tony in the lab, following her usual morning routine. "Ah Emily, there you are." Tony greeted her, "come and have a look at this what do you think?"

Emily made her way to the screens that were being projected in front of Tony, she looked over them. Silent for a few moments before speaking, "I think this is wrong" she told Tony not looking at him and keeping her attention on the screen. "May I?"

"Go right ahead," he told her, his arms now crossed as he looked intently at the screen. Emily picked up one of his electronic pens, "if you change this to this" she marked out, "put this in there and take that away, this should now be the correct calculation" she finished her adjustments before placing the pen down and now looking at Tony.

"FRIDAY can you please run this" Tony said, still looking at the screens.

"It appears that this works, sir" FRIDAY's came through. Tony looked at her and Emily responded with a small smile and a slight shoulder shrug.

"You know, you really should consider going to college with a brain like yours" he said now looking at her.

Emily scoffed at him, "oh yeah because I can afford that, anyway" she paused, picking up her tablet, "I need you to sign these." She opened it up.

"You know, I'd be quite happy to look into it and pay for you. Maybe you should think about it" Tony told her, passing her back the tablet. "So today, you are coming with me to meetings and once that's done you can have the afternoon off."

 **Later that day**

"Well I can tell why you gave me the rest of the day off" Emily groaned as they arrived back at the tower. "How the hell do you deal with that?"

"Well that's why I made pepper CEO" Tony told her, taking a sip out of his scotch. "But she's away dealing with other things, so I dealt with it"

"Pepper threaten you again?" Emily laughed, and Tony pretended to looked shocked.

"Pretty much" he told her, putting his now empty glass on the side of the car. Once they had pulled into the garages they got out of the car, "remember what i said about college."

Emily made her way back to the apartment, she walked over to the large windows that filled the apartment, looking down at the scenery. The beauty of staying in such a tall tower block, you could practically see everything. She was deep in thought on what Tony had told her and how he would pay for her to attend college. That was something she never dreamed would happen, not because she never got good grades but it never being an option due to money and time. Emily let out a sigh, her thoughts now moving back to the closest full of clothes Bucky and Steve had ordered in for her. She didn't have the heart to tell them that they given her more clothes than she had ever owned previously.

Emily was too deep in her own thoughts she hadn't heard Bucky enter the apartment, she only finally snapped out of it when she felt his arms wrap around his waist and his face nuzzle into her neck, his facial hair tickling slightly. Bucky gave a couple of small kisses on the crook of her neck, Emily closed her eyes for a few seconds enjoying the moment. "Everything okay doll?" Bucky asked into her neck, ending the question with another kiss.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about tonight," she said now smiling and facing him. Emily studied his face and she knew he wasn't buying it but she was glad he didn't press the matter further.

Emily spent the afternoon within the apartment, spending a couple of hours sat around with Bucky. They both ended up reading on the sofa, he was sat on one end of the sofa and Emily was laying down slightly with her feet in his lap. They sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. It felt almost surreal to Emily.

She checked the time, realizing she needed to start getting ready. Emily got up, gave Bucky a quick kiss on the cheek before taking herself to her room to get ready.

 **Bucky**

Bucky watched as Emily got herself up from the sofa, he tried to fight the urge to smile when she kissed him on the cheek before going into her room. Bucky followed Emily's lead and took himself off to his room to get changed, he didn't want to make Emily late for her performance. Bucky knew Emily would be dressed up and he suddenly felt nervous, he wanted to make a good impression. He knew last time he went there with Steve and everyone, and none of the others blended in but this time it would just be him. He took out a white shirt and some black trousers, once he was dressed he went back to the living room to continue reading his book and wait for Emily to come out.

Bucky could hear Emily enter the room, he closed his book and looked up. She really was something else, her hair was down and curled. She wore a tight polka dot dress which clung to her in all the right places. He felt as if he had gone back to a time where he would go take dames out dancing. Bucky smiled at Emily, standing up. "Looking good doll," he told her, his hands now wrapping around Emily's waist and pulling her close to him. Her hands came up to his chest, resting on it,

"Not so bad yourself" Bucky leant down and kissed her, he felt Emily grab his shirt slightly and let out a small moan. He deepened the kisses for a few moments before pulling away.

Bucky and Emily has made their way to the speakeasy and they were both sat down at a table with drinks. People kept coming up to Emily, chatting to her and he watched how she smiled and would introduce him and try to include him in any conversation. When the show was about to start, he observed how everyone had taken seats at tables. Men and women were singing throughout the first half, some couples would go up to the floor and dance. Bucky glanced over to Emily, who appeared to be lost in the music and singing. Bucky turned his attention back to the performance in front of him, he knew Steve would have loved tonight. It was in full swing, completely different to how it was when they had first seen Emily perform. It reminded him of all the dancing he did before Steve had become captain America, before the events of what happened to him.

He had always dates plenty of girls and none of them ever really kept his attention for long. He would take them on a few dates, go dancing and maybe more. He never saw them for a very long, but he had always treated them right. Bucky's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt Emily put her hand on his, he looked over and she was still focusing on the performance in front of them.

After 45 minutes, Emily was introduced to the stage with her name of baby Jane once again. He watched as she sang amazingly, people would get up to swing dance to all her upbeat songs and near end of her performance he watched as she sat on top of piano singing. She had flirted with the audience within her performance, but he noticed how her eyes always ended up back at him. Once Emily had finished her performance, there was a break for people to get more drinks. Bucky took himself to the bar to get refills while Emily was at the back.

Emily soon joined Bucky at the table, both of them smiling at each other. Before he could say anything, the lights dimmed and the next performance started. It was a lot slower, and people from the tables soon got up and made their way over to the floor dancing. Bucky stood up, offering his hand to Emily and she smiled up at him and took it. They made their way to the dance floor, where Bucky held Emily close dancing to the slow rhythm.

"I can't remember the last time I danced like this" Bucky told her

"Oh yeah? I bet you and Steve used to take all the girls dancing." Emily teased him, Bucky let out a small chuckle.

"Not so much Steve, but I can't deny nor confirm your allegation" he winked at Emily.

She let out a laugh, and he felt a warm sensation seeing her laugh, "oh I'm sure you did. I bet you had all the girls asking Sargent barnes for dances."

She had called him Sargent barnes, he wasn't sure why but that caused some sort of fire to stir within him. The way she was now looking at him. Bucky pulled her closer, so her hips were against his. Emily let out a small gasp, and Bucky kissed her, Emily returning the kiss.

He knew he needed to get her home now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bucky**

Bucky and emily had finally made it back to the apartment. They had spent the last couple of hours dancing, drinking and chatting about anything and everything. They had chatted about his friendship with Steve through the years and Emily seemed amazed at what they had gone through.

Bucky watched as Emily made her way to the fridge, grabbing herself a bottle of water. He stared at the way her dress hugged every inch of her body, showing off her curves. The thin strap of the dress falling from her shoulder slightly down to her. Emily's back was to him, he approached her. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other moved her hair out of the way of her neck. He planted a trail of kisses from behind her ear down her neck to her shoulder. Emily let out a soft moan and Bucky could feel her body pressing against his, he started unzipping the back of her dress.

Bucky spun Emily around so she was facing him, his lips came crashing down onto hers, hungrily. Bucky felt Emily slip her dress off and he pushed her against the fridge. She moaned and he took this chance to slip his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Emily's hands moved to his shirt and he could feel her frantically undoing his shirt and pulling it off him.

Bucky lifted Emily so that he legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands now buried in his hair. He carried her to his bedroom and placed her onto his bed. His eyes admiring her body in the black lacy underwear she was wearing. He smirked at her as he undone his trousers and let them fall to the floor as he crawled on top of her.

Bucky's mouth met Emily's again, and he trailed down her neck. Emily moaned arching her back and he slipped his hand underneath, unclasping her bra. His kisses trailed down to her breasts as he slipped her bra off. Her skin felt soft underneath his hands as he massaged her boobs, teasing her nipple with his tongue and repeating it on the other side.

Bucky continued working his way down Emily's body, his erection getting harder at her moans. His hand slid down to her panties, rubbing her gently. "Mhm, doll your so wet." Bucky slid her panties off her, and he positioned himself between her thighs. Kissing up one thigh, she started squirming. Bucky now wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her secure in place. He started slowly with his tongue, doing slow teasing movements, he could hear Emily moaning as he picked up his pace and slid a finger inside her. Bucky could feel Emily's fingers burying themselves into his hair, pulling it slightly as she pulled him closer to her. Bucky could feel his erection twitch and he groaned in pleasure.

"I want you to cum for me doll" Bucky told her, inserting another finger. Emily seemed to moan instantly after he had said that, and he could feel Emily trying not to squirm. Once she had finally let go, Bucky positioned himself in between her removing his boxers. He felt Emily wrap her legs around him, moaning as she felt his cock pushing against her. Slowly he slide himself inside her.

He started slow, but after a few moments he started going deeper and harder. He felt her nails dig into his back as she moaned his names.

After they had climaxed together, he rolled to the side of her pulling her close to him. Bucky held her close and after a while he felt her drift off to sleep.

 **Emily**

Emily woke up snuggled into Bucky, she was still undressed and a small smile crept across her face as she thought back to last nights events. She listened to Bucky's breathing and she could tell he was still fast asleep. His back was to her and she had been spooning him.

Emily hummed contently as she snuggled back into Bucky, thinking about the events from the last couple of days. She had slept with both Steve and Bucky and it had been the best sex she had ever had in her life. She still wasn't sure what the correct protocol was with the three of them, and she hoped when Steve comes back they could maybe discuss it properly. Questions raced through her head, do they go on dates separately and would she spend her nights separately, one night sleep next to Bucky and the next night next to Steve. She then thought to sex, would she have sex with them separately or would there be times they both had sex with. She could feel her heart race at the thought of that, something that she would have never considered before. Would the guys even be up for something like that.

Emily suddenly became very nervous, she knew she was in trouble. She was falling for both men very quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N : thank you so much everyone for your reviews and feedback. Really nice to see everyone is enjoying my story._**

 **Emily**

Emily had gotten out of bed without disturbing Bucky. She turned her shower on and just stood there, letting the water pour down onto her. Deep in thought on both the super soldiers, she liked them both more than she would have liked. She knew better than anyone not to let her feelings get the better of her. They were heroes and she was just her. She closed her eyes and lifted her head so the water was now coming down onto her. She was there for several moments before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her.

Emily sat herself down on her bed, now with her phone in her hands. She was expecting the usual phone call from her mother, like clockwork she would call her every Thursday morning before work. On the dot of seven thirty, he phone started ringing and mum flashed up on the screen. Emily smiled, "hi mum," she answered the phone. Of course, Emily knew how the phone call would go, it always went the same way near the end of the month, she would thank her for the money she sent her and how it wasn't necessary.

"Emily, how are you? Thank you for that money you sent over. You know it really isn't necessary, I'm sure I can cope if you need it. I mean you are living in New York now." She could hear her mum saying down the end of the line.

"Mum it's no problem, work is going well." Emily paused, "there was an accident at my apartment block, I wasn't hurt or anything so you don't need to worry. But I couldn't go back into the apartment so I'm staying in an apartment within the tower."

Emily could hear the usual humming of her mother when she was concerned, but it seemed to pass or her mum had just decided she wasn't going to bring it. "Will you be coming home next weekend? It's your brother's birthday and I'm sure he would love to have you home."

Emily smiled, she had missed her brothers and sisters. She would have never admired it but she missed her family, being alone in New York was new for her. That was probably why she was so relieved when she met Bucky and Steve within a couple of weeks of living here. She didn't feel alone around them. Emily and mum chatted some more about things before she had take to do the school round.

Emily got herself ready for work and left the apartment, she could hear Bucky in the shower before she left. Emily was making her way down the corridor to meet Tony in his lab, when she bumped into pepper. "There you are!" She greeted Emily, "is it okay if I borrow you for that day? We need to finish preparations for Saturday's gala."

"Is it actually going ahead this time?" Emily laughed, a few months ago she had spent the day with pepper sorting out arrangements but it ended up getting cancelled due to the avengers all being called away on a mission.

"Fingers crossed" Pepper told her, and Emily followed her lead.

 **Steve**

Steve let out a sigh of relief as he entered the apartment, he had only been gone for a few days but he felt like he had been away for a eternity. He had missed them, he had missed Bucky and he had missed Emily. He had hoped he would have seen Emily around the tower on his arrivals, purposely stopping off at the lab with some excuse to talk to Tony but she had gone out with Pepper.

"Alright punk?" Bucky said as he came out of his room, smiling at Steve as he came over to embrace him. Steve retuned his embrace, happy to see his best friend again. There had always been some sort of pull between him and Bucky, he had always been able to find him and they would always be there for each other. Nothing romantic, but a good old friendship that could survive time.

"How has everything been?" Steve asked, pulling away from the embrace now moving over to the sofa. He noticed Bucky doing a sly grin at the question.

"It's been nice having Emily around. We actually went on a date the other night." Steve knew that smile, he had seen it most weeks growing up with Bucky. He knew what they had been up to while he was away, he felt relieved for his friend. He knew that Bucky had been quite concerned, worried that Emily would prefer him and not want anything from him.

Steve couldn't help but wonder what was in store for their relationship, was Emily okay with them all sharing a bed or would she want to stick to her own bed or since he's been gone would she prefer to sleep with just one of them. He tried to push all the worries and concerns to the back of his head, and it was obvious Bucky had noticed he was worried. "It's complicated isn't it" Bucky chuckled, sitting on an armchair, "not exactly what we had thought when we growing up"

Steve let out a smile at Bucky's comment, the sixteen year old boys thinking that they would meet their soulmate and they would be out dancing every night together, sharing the same bed, even sharing the same girl together. "How has Emily been?" Steve asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"She doesn't seem any different, I mean she hasn't mentioned the fire since. But she seems happier." Bucky told him and Steve tried not to frown, "oh don't start punk, she's not been happier because you haven't been here."

Bucky and Steve spent the next half hour or so chatting about Steve's mission and things with Emily. Steve's attention soon moved to the door when he heard Emily opening it. She hadn't seem him yet, her face was looking down at her phone and her heels were in her other hand. "No mum, stop worrying. I can get him that. Just send me a list on what he wants for his birthday and I will buy it." He noticed Emily pause, and start to close it slightly, "mum stop worrying. I gotta go. Love you." He heard Emily hung up and sigh, she opened the door again and closes it behind her. Steve watched as she started making her way towards them, now only just looking up.

Emily's face lit up when she saw Steve, "you're home" Emily said dropping her shoes and coming over to hug him. Steve couldn't help but smile at her, feeling a sense of warmth and love. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "It's so good to have you back," Emily told him, kissing him softly on the top of his head.

Steve, Bucky and Emily chatted some more, Steve was happy that Emily was still sat on his lap. He had missed her and wanted her close by, "right guys, I better get changed. Pepper has had me running around like a mad man today for Saturday's gala" Emily stood up, giving Steve a quick kiss and made her way towards Bucky, she bent down and gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room. Steve could hear Emily's shower running after a few moments.

"You're right, she does seem happier." Steve told Bucky, who smiled at him.

 **Emily**

Once Emily had showered and changed she made her way into the living room. Steve and Bucky were sorting through containers of take out on the table. She smiled at them as she made her way to the fridge and poured herself some wine and got two bottles of beer for the guys.

Once they had sorted everything and finally sat down at the table they were in non stop conversation. Emily had missed all three of them being together, and she hadn't yet bought up that she would be leaving next Friday for the weekend to be with her family. She really didn't want to leave them, and she wondered if it was too soon for them to come with her. She took a sip of wine, trying to rack her brain on what to do. On one hand they are soulmates so technically they are destined to be together, but on the other hand she would need to go into details of her family and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready yet to divulge into it.

"So are you prepared for this gala on Saturday?" Steve asked Emily, snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked at him and she could see a small hint of concern over his face. Obviously her thoughts were showing on her face, she quickly recovered and gave him a small smile.

"Pepper took me shopping after all the running round, how about you both? Ready to get suited and booted?" She looked between Bucky and Steve.

"I seriously hate these things" Bucky groaned, she knew Bucky wasn't a big fan of these events and being in the spotlight so to speak. Steve on the other hand was a natural of it, but that was probably due to the early captain America days. Tony had shown her a reel of footage of one of his early day performances, and the fact that her brother had shown her some gym footage of captain America.

"What are you smirking at?" Bucky asked playfully and Steve turned to her, Emily shook her head taking another sip of wine.

"Oh just some old footage Tony showed me a couple of days ago." Emily said, now smiling at Steve.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Steve asked, looking between Emily and Bucky.

"So changing the subject," Emily said pushing her plate away, "I have a proposition for you." She looked at Bucky, "and you can get your mind out of the gutter" Bucky and Steve both laughed at that comment and Bucky raised his heads in mock defense. "My mum called earlier, I'm going to be going back home next Friday and I wondered if you guys fancied coming with. You can say no, because I'm not sure if that would be weird but I didn't know what the protocol was for these sort of things and I'm not entirely sure how to bring up to my mum about having two boyfriends." Emily took a sip of wine to stop herself from rambling.

She looked between to the guys, Bucky was now smirking and Steve was smiling looking pretty amused. "What's so amusing?" She asked, now feeling confused. She replayed everything she had said in her head.

 _Oh crap. She had called them her boyfriends_.

"So we're your boyfriends?" Bucky asked teasingly. Yep, Emily wanted the ground to swallow her up. She mentally groaned inside her head.

"Oh shush, you know what I meant." Emily said, now standing up taking her glass to refill with wine, hoping by the time she came back they would drop it.

As Emily bent down to put the wine bottle back in the fridge, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist turning her around. She was now facing Steve, who was looking at her with desire. His lips came crashing down onto hers and after a few moments, he pulled away. She now noticed Bucky was standing next to Steve, moving closer to her, his hands now cupping her face and his lips had caught hers hungrily. She was standing in the kitchen with Steve's hands around her waist, while Bucky was making out with her. She could feel Steve's thumbs rubbing her hips, and after a few moments Bucky pulled away.

"To answer your question, of course we will come with you. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't go with our best girl?" Steve said, smiling down at her.

"Pretty bad ones at that, ain't that right doll?" Bucky said, now releasing his hands from her face and Steve removing his arms. Emily noticed a glint of mischievousness in both Steve's and Bucky's eyes. She wasn't 100% sure on what had just happened, but she knew he had liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Emily**

Emily found herself wrapped around the two super soldiers in the morning in Bucky's room. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, her leg wrapped over Bucky and her arm over his chest, while her other arm was lying around Steve. Steve had his wrapped around Emily and his hands were resting on Bucky. Emily smiled, now positioning herself so she was on her side, Steve pressed against her back while her arm was over Bucky holding him close by.

Emily was relieved it was Saturday, she had spent all of yesterday helping Pepper sort out the plans for tonight. Emily was a bit bummed about that, just because when Steve came back Thursday night she though she would be able to spend a bit of time with him but they had finished planning at 6pm and then she had her performance at the speakeasy that night. Bucky and Steve were going to come originally, but then Tony called some meeting. Though, they did meet her at the end of the night and all three of them crashed here.

Emily was refusing to be the first one to break this up, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 _ **She was running through the neighborhood trying to get home. She needed to get home, she needed to be with them. When Aunt Faye had picked her up, along with her brother and sisters she knew something was wrong. She pleaded for her to tell her but she just told her everything was fine and her parents were just having a break. That's when she broke for it, she ran and ran. Ignoring the shouting from aunt Faye, ignoring the crying from her brothers and sisters.**_

 _ **"Mum?" Emily called out, panic oozing out from her calls, "dad?" There was police and ambulance all around the house. She darted between them, trying to get into her home. Then someone grabbed her hand, she screamed at them "get off me!" She struggled still screaming, "help!" She shouted once more.**_

"Emily," Steve's and Bucky's voice came through, waking her up from her sleep. She was covered in sweat, Steve was holding her close while Bucky was holding onto her wrists gently.

"You were lashing out in your sleep" Bucky told her, now releasing her wrists. "You were shouting for someone to help you."

Emily nodded, taking deep breaths. It had been a while since she had this dream. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind. Emily squeezed Steve's hand with one of hers and with her other hand she took hold of Bucky's squeezing his.

"It was just a nightmare" she told them, now opening her eyes. She looked at Bucky, she could tell he didn't believe her but she was relieved when he dropped it.

 **Bucky**

Bucky watched as Emily got herself up out of his bed and made her way back to her room to shower. He knew she had been lying when she said it was just a dream. He found it amusing that out of everyone she tried to hide it from him, he knew better than anyone what a night terror was and he could tell she was reliving a memory. He realized he must be frowning because Steve finally spoke up, "Bucky I know what you're planning and it's probably best we drop it for now, it's clear Emily doesn't want to talk about it." Bucky listened to his best friend, he was right about Emily not wanting to talk about it, but he couldn't help himself. He got himself up out of bed and made his way to go to Emily's room. "Bucky" he could hear Steve warning him, Steve now starting to get himself out of bed.

Bucky turned around to look at Steve, "don't you start punk" he warned him, now turning back towards Emily's room. He could hear the shower running as he approached her room. He made his way towards her bed, siting on the end of it waiting for Emily to finish her shower.

He could hear the water turn off in the bathroom and he continued to sit there waiting for Emily, the door opened and he looked up and she came out with a towel wrapped around her. She seemed shocked to see him sat there, he gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing in here Bucky?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Look doll," he started, taking hold of her hips and pulling her towards him and placing her on his lap, "I don't know who you're trying to kid about pretending that was a normal nightmare, and Steve's already told me to drop it." He paused, looking up at her, "but you aren't alone. When you're ready to talk I'm here. Trust me, I know better than anyone."

He watched as Emily looked at him, her hands were now running through his hair. She gave him a small smile, "it's complicated," she said, taking a breath and sighing. He could tell she was struggling for words. Bucky did the only thing he could think of and was gently kiss her, at first she seemed shocked but she soon returned it.

"Doll, we understand complicated," he smirked at her laughing, he noticed Emily crack a smile at his comment.

"Soon" Emily told him, leaning down and kissing him again before standing up.

 **Steve**

Steve watched as Bucky left Emily's room and made his way to him, Steve looked at him expectantly, "don't look at me like that Stevie," Bucky told him walking over to the fridge, "I took your advice and didn't push her. I just told her when she's ready to talk we are here."

Steve nodded, "that's probably the best call." He paused for a moment, "do you think it's anything to do with going back home?"

Bucky shrugged, "if it is, we will find out soon enough," Steve nodded, taking the bottle of water Bucky had passed over to him.

Steve looked over towards Emily's bedroom door and saw that she was dressed in her work stuff, she smiled at both him and Bucky. "Tony asked me if I could help Pepper out this morning. I should only be a couple of hours." She moved towards Steve, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "plus he's now giving me Wednesday to Friday off work for doing this." Emily moved towards Bucky giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"When is it you want to go back home?" Steve asked,

"Thursday if you guys can do it? Wednesday there's a big event at the bar that I can't get out of."

"That should be fine," Steve smiled at Emily, "we will see you later this afternoon"

Bucky looked over at Steve, "you know this must be a good thing, especially if she's introducing us to her parents and family."

Steve knew it was a step in the right direction, he was also aware of how unconventional this all was. Unlike Emily, he and Bucky had spent years being able to come to terms with the idea of the three of them. Though, if he was being completely honest after he came out of the ice he had always believed he had missed his chance of this. But when Bucky had come back into his life, it made it a lot easier for him. He had something familiar, something he loved.

Bucky snapped Steve out of his thoughts, "come on punk, we need to meet Sam for this run. We're gonna be late at this rate." Bucky's hand squeezed Steve's shoulder and he gave him a quick smile. Steve put his hand on Bucky's squeezing it back.

 **Emily**

Emily was relieved to get back into the apartment that afternoon. Steve and Bucky weren't in so she took herself straight to the bathroom to have a long relaxing bath. She sat there letting the hot water warm her body. Her thoughts drifting off to her dream.

 _There was blood everywhere, she could tell it had been a struggle._

Emily shut her ties tightly, trying to push the memory to the back of her mind, trying to think of anything else.

 _She was running around the house, dodging the police men that were trying to stop her. She made it to the dining room where she finally saw them. Her mum was sat there with paramedics around her, she was covered in blood. She turned to another set of paramedics who were wheeling out a body bag. "Emily?" Her mum said, now looking at her, "what are you doing here?" She could see the tears falling down her face._

Emily opened her eyes, she realized her breathing had quickened. "Miss Chambers, is everything okay?" FRIDAY's voice came through the system,

"Yes fine," she tried to recompose herself.

"It appears you were having a panic attack, shall I alert Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes?" FRIDAY's voice came through again.

"No it's okay FRIDAY, thank you." Emily said, "could you play some Frank Sinatra please."

The music started playing in the bathroom, Emily sighed. Dunking her head into the bath, after a few seconds she emerged, brushing her hair back and lying her head back in the tub. Her mind drifting back to normality, she hated this. It happened every time she planned to go home, this would happen. She would be filled with panic attacks and nightmares of the past. It had been over ten years ago and it was still affecting her today.

 **Bucky**

Bucky and Steve arrived back at the apartment, they could hear frank Sinatra playing from Emily's room and her singing along to Frank Sinatra.

"Is she singing -?" Bucky started to ask but Steve finished his sentence for him,

"My way," Steve replied, moving towards her door.

Bucky could tell she was in the bathroom and he could hear water splashing as she moved, he loved hearing her sing. Emily had an amazing voice, but this was different. She was singing with her heart, she was singing with a lot more passion. Bucky looked over at Steve who had noticed this too.

Bucky could hear Emily take the plug out of the bath and he could hear her now moving around the bathroom. Both the guys backed away from the door, "we should probably get ready" Steve said now looking at the clock.

Bucky nodded, he hated these things. He felt uncomfortable at these things, he couldn't say he enjoyed dressing up in a suit and making small talk with people. Especially since drinking alcohol didn't have an effect on him anymore. He missed that feeling, being able to let loose and relax completely.

Bucky made his way to his room, he stepped into the shower and got ready for tonight.

When Bucky had finally finished getting ready, he stepped out his room to Steve sat on the sofa. Bucky couldn't help but smile, his best friend looked incredible. He thought back to when they were kids, the little scrawny guy who could hardly fill a suit. He remembered how his jacket would hang off him. Those were the memories Bucky thought of the most, how he missed those days with Steve. The carefree days before the war, before hydra, before the avengers. He snapped out of his memories, his best friend was now looking at him.

"You know Emily won't be able to take her eyes of you," Bucky told him now, placing his hand on his shoulder as he walked past him to sit down on the sofa.

Steve smiled at him, "us" he told Bucky correcting him.

After several more minutes of chatting, Bucky heard Emily's door open. She stepped out in a long red dress, it came right up to her neck. She turned her back to them, showing off a backless dress, her skin was flawless. Bucky could feel himself grinning, how he wanted to touch her. He looked over at Steve who was looking pretty bashful, causing him to laugh.

"You know Em, you're going to give Steve a heart attack at this rate wearing that dress." Bucky told her, causing Emily to laugh as she turned around to face them.

"Well looking at my two favorite men, I had to step up my game." She winked at them. Bucky could feel his stomach flip, Emily was a complicated girl. She was so confident in one way and the next so timid and shy.

Bucky found himself standing up and walking towards Emily, he wasn't sure what had come over him. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to him. "You look amazing" he told her leaning down and kissing her passionately. "Don't you think so Steve?" He said now looking at his best friend, he could see a glint in Steve's eyes as he now stood up and walked towards them.

"Your right Bucky, she does look amazing" he replied, looking at Emily and kissing her. Bucky could hear her moan as he dug his hands into her hips a bit harder. Bucky turned her body around so she was now facing Steve, they were still kissing. Bucky smirked at his friend who had now opened his eyes to see what he was up to, very softly he started kissing down Emily's neck. He could feel her body stiffen as she let out a moan, now pushing the back of body into him as her hands now went up to Steve's collar pulling him closer. Bucky could feel his heated desire rushing through his body, he could tell she had enjoyed them kissing her at the same time.

Bucky stopped kissing her, "come on doll, we better get go. Otherwise stark will send out a search party." Bucky smirked at Steve, who had now pulled away. He could tell Emily was trying to catch her breath as they now made their way out of the apartment.

They had made it to the party, Stark was doing his usual party goer routine, showing off to people. He was truly Howard's son, he was always putting on shows trying to impress people. Bucky always felt uncomfortable at these things, he looked around at his surroundings, Steve was off playing pool with Sam. Thor was chatting to Tony and Rhodey, Clint was chatting to Bruce and Natasha and Emily were finishing off a conversation with Pepper. He watched as Emily stood there, smiling at the other two as Natasha now turned herself walking towards Bruce and Clint and Pepper made her way towards Tony.

He continued watching Emily as she made her way to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. Bucky noticed how the bartender was looking at her, in fact he had noticed that she caught quite a few eyes this evening. Bucky made his way toward Emily at the bar, he placed his hand on the bottom of her back and she looked over at him, when she realized it was him her face lit up with a smile. Bucky loved it when she smiled at him, it always gave him a sense of warmth.

Emily took hold of her wine and faced Bucky, "you look how I feel." Emily told him as she took a sip of wine. This caused Bucky to chuckle at her comment and she gave him a playful grin, "don't worry I hate these things to." Emily took hold of his arm as they started walking around the room. Bucky noticed that a couple of women were talking to Steve, he chuckled at how uncomfortable his friend was now looking as they tried to squeeze his arm. They were obviously trying to flirt with him, and by the looks of his face he was trying to let them down gently. Bucky noticed that Emily was looking in that direction, and when she realized Bucky had noticed she gave him a small smile and looked elsewhere. Bucky found it quite amusing, was Emily getting jealous?

 **Emily**

Emily found these events rather overwhelming, she was used to performing for these types of people, not associating with them. Bucky and Steve belonged here, that was obvious. For crying out loud they were superheroes, but for her, she was a nobody. She hadn't yet really spoken to Bucky and Steve about her past, and a small part of her regretted inviting them to come with her to meet her family, but she supposed it was better to do it now than later in the relationship. She wasn't ashamed of her past, she just hated the guilt people seemed to carry for her when they found out.

Emily looked over at Steve, she found it pretty amusing watching him try and paw off the two older women. She decided it was more fun to watch him struggle than to intervene, though if it had been someone a lot younger she would have marched over there and claimed her man.

"So, why do you are hating this?" Bucky asked, gesturing with his head the room.

Emily smiled at him, "being surrounded by fake arrogant people who are willing to stab you in the back just make a quick buck isn't the type of company I like to keep."

She noticed Bucky frown slightly, "but yet I'm the company you like to keep?" Emily knew where he was going with this, she knew that even with his mind being clear he still blamed himself for everything. She knew it didn't matter to Bucky that he wasn't aware he had done it, it was just the fact that he knew he had done it.

"You're a good man Bucky," Emily said looking at him, "you can't blame yourself for things that you were forced to do." Emily could tell that her answer hadn't made a difference to how she felt, she sighed and stopped walking. She now pulled him close to her, taking hold of his hand with hers, "you know we all do things that we regret in our past, but it's in our past for a reason. The whole point of now and the future is to do better,"

Bucky looked at Emily, his face softened, "and do you regret anything?"

"I don't regret a thing, I just wish there were things I could change." Emily looked at Bucky, she hoped that she was finally breaking through to him. "Though, right now. The only thing I'm regretting is we didn't stay in the apartment." She winked at him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Don't think I didn't see you guys looking over" Steve said as he approached them, Emily laughed at him and noticed Bucky was hiding a smirk.

"Didn't fancy trading us in?" Emily joked with Steve,

"I could never replace you both" Steve told her, Emily looked at him. He was being 100% genuine.

After too many hours for Emily wanting to even count, they had left the party and were now in the apartment. She was relieved that she was out of the environment. Emily flopped herself down on the chair, whilst the guys sat on the sofa. Normally she would have sat down in between them on the sofa, but she needed to be able to look at them both. She needed to get everything off her chest and after the amount of wine she had this evening she was suddenly feeling brave enough.

Emily took hold of the bottom of dress, and started twisting it in her hands. "So, being that you guys are coming with me back home, I think there's some stuff I should earn you about" she said now looking up at the guys.

Emily watched as Steve now positioned himself so he was sitting forward and Bucky sat there, she could tell both their attention were on her. "So this morning, it was to do with my dad. He ended up being killed in a burglary gone wrong at our house," Emily paused looking back down at her hands, "when my aunt came to collect me and my brothers and sisters, I knew something was wrong so I ran home and I saw the aftermath."

She could tell that Steve and Bucky were going to say something, she looked up at them and continued, "my mum was pregnant at the time with twins and I was already the oldest of four kids with a ten year age gap. I was sixteen when it happened. We weren't the most well off family, and when dad was gone I ended up dropping out of school and taking care of the family."

Emily looked up at the guys, who now seemed pretty shocked. "I'm only telling you guys because it's not going to be some sort of luxury visit. It's nothing like this, and my mum may end up bringing it up about how I should stop sending her money because I need it living in New York."

"That sounds like it was a tough childhood" Steve said after a while, Emily nodded at him.

"Someone had to step up, I was the oldest. If I didn't, we would have been split up."

Emily looked at Bucky, who still hadn't said anything. But he was now standing up and making his way toward Emily. He cupped her face and leant down and kissed her.

"You have got to be the most amazing person I have ever met," he said once he had broken apart from their kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Emily**

Since the night of the party, Emily had been working non stop, if she wasn't working during the day she was was working down at the speakeasy, practicing her performance and helping get the place ready. Bucky and Steve had been called out on a mission Sunday morning and it was now Tuesday evening and they still hadn't returned. She knew nothing had happened to them, as she would have been told by Tony who was still in the tower.

Emily wasn't holding up much hope that they would be back in time for Wednesday night or for when she would be traveling back home on the Thursday. Emily had spent her nights sleeping in Bucky's room where the three of them usually spent their nights sleeping. She had tried sleeping in the bed in her own room but it felt wrong. She had passed the time in the evenings singing, getting ready for the big event. 4th July was just around the corner and the speakeasy was going all out, there would be men dressed up in old military uniforms, girls dancing, big bands, you name it they had it.

Emily had just finished singing some songs when her phone started ringing, her brother was trying to video chat with her. Emily sat herself at the table, holding her phone as she answered the call. She could see her brothers and sisters crammed around the phone, "Emily!" They shouted in excitement causing her to laugh, she could tell they were excited, "mamma said you're coming to visit us!'" She could hear them all saying and having different conversations with each other.

Emily shook her head with amusement, "yeah I'm leaving Thursday morning. Should be with you guys in the evening" she could hear cheering from her siblings and they chatted about school and how life was treating them all. She would never tell it to them, but trying to have a conversation five kids at the same time was quite difficult. After a while of chatting the phone went quiet, she wasn't sure why they had all stopped talking and then she saw it the top of the screen, she could see behind her. Then it happened, they started screaming "that's captain America!" After a pause then it came, "that's the winter soldier!" She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but she heard snippets of, "Emily knows the avengers" she wished the ground would swallow her up.

"Guys, I gotta go...see you this week. Love you, bye" she hung up the video call and placed her phone down on the table. Emily burst into laughter, now turning herself around to face the super soldiers who stood there slightly embarrassed and shocked. "Welcome home?" She said lifting her hands up trying to stop herself from laughing.

Looks like her secret was out at home.

She looked at the guys, Steve in his captain America uniform and Bucky in his, she couldn't understand why she was the lucky one to be linked with them. She was just Emily, nothing special. She got up off the chair and wrapped her arms around them, "it's so nice to have you guys back" she told them, pulling away and making her way towards the kitchen to put the kettle on.

 **Steve**

Steve had felt slightly embarrassed causing that sort of commotion on Emily's phone, he wasn't expecting her to be video chatting her family. In fact, he kind of expected to find her asleep. He changed out of his uniform and switched the shower on, letting the water hit his body.

Steve was deep in thought, tomorrow it was his birthday. He knew Emily had been busy these last few days preparing for this big event at the speakeasy. Bucky had mentioned to him about reminding Emily it was his birthday but he told him not to worry, he knew she was under pressure focusing on this and worrying about visiting home.

Steve wrapped around a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, he was shocked to see Emily sat on his bed. "Emily, what are you doing in here?" Steve asked, Emily had not once come into his room since he had been staying here.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked, getting ready to stand up, and Steve shook his head.

Emily give him a smile, "so, I know with all the stuff going on. You guys going on a mission, the even tomorrow and seeing my family this week but I didn't want you to think I've forgotten about your birthday." She paused for a moment, grabbing a bag from behind her. "I wanted to give these to you early."

Steve took hold of the gift bag, smiling at it as he sat down next to her. He opened it to find a load of sketch pads and pencils. "I know you like drawing and I've got you some other bits, but I thought this would do for now. Just so you know that I hadn't forgotten about you." Steve noticed there were some photo albums in there, along with some frames. He took these out and looked at them, there was a photo of him and Bucky when they were younger.

"How did you find this?" He asked, now looking at her.

She smiled at him, "I had some help." He knew what that meant, Stark. He looked back down and noticed that the other frames were empty. "I thought these would be good to fill up with some new memories." Steve's attention went back into Emily who was now looking slightly red, embarrassed by what she had said.

"You're something doll." He told her as he leant in and kissed her, his hand cupping her face. He had missed her so much while he had been away, he hadn't known anyone to care about him this much since Bucky. After a while they both pulled away. She smiled at him before standing up and walking out of the room.

 **Emily**

Emily made her way to Bucky's room, she could hear that the shower was no longer running and the door open so she walked in to see Bucky lying on his bed reading. When she approached the bed, he stopped reading and placed it on the bedside table.

She noticed him smirking as she made her way into bed, though she was teasing him crawling up the bed rather than walking round to the side of the bed and sliding in, lying on her side facing him.

"Bucky, I wanted to ask you something, without Steve here." Emily started to say, pausing when she saw Bucky's face now concerned, "it's nothing bad" she quickly interjected, "it's just I know you're a bit more open about this... Are you and Steve trying to bed at me, you know at the same time or am I just imagining it?"

She could feel her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment, she really hoped she hasn't got it wrong and jumped to conclusions otherwise she would have to go hide in the other room. Emily noticed Bucky smirking at her, "well the thought has crossed our minds," Bucky said, "I mean when me and Stevie were younger we did speak about it and what it would be like to meet our soulmate." Emily nodded at Bucky, "why do you ask?" She could sense the amusement in his voice and this time she felt her whole body flush red with embarrassment.

Before she could respond she could hear Steve's bedroom door closing, she knew he would be coming into the room any minute, "tomorrow" she told Bucky, "now let's change the subject before he comes in. I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise." Emily definitely saw a glint of desire in Bucky's eyes before he changed the subject.

"Did you sleep at all in your bed since we've been gone?" Bucky asked obviously amused, Emily could feel her cheeks flush.

"What can I say? I sleep better when you guys are around" she said as Steve now made his way into bed, she could feel him slide his arm around her waist and started kissing her shoulder. Emily closed her eyes enjoying the moment, after a few seconds she felt Bucky's mouth on hers. She moaned as both the super soldiers kissed her. Bucky deepened the kiss, his tongue now caressing hers with his.

Bucky pulled away, "well we better let our gal get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow" Bucky said, looking at Emily intensely.


	22. Chapter 22

**Emily**

Emily felt a sense of warmth waking up tangled between the two super soldiers. She woke up with Bucky spooning her while her arm and leg was wrapped around Steve. Bucky's hand touching Steve's stomach and Steve laid on his back, his arm underneath both Emily and Bucky. She opened her eyes and could see Steve was awake and judging by Bucky's breathing he was still asleep.

"Happy birthday" Emily said, snuggling into Steve. She saw Steve smile, and he turned his body to face her, he leant towards her kissing her gently on the lips.

"Good morning" Steve said after pulling away from the delicate kiss, smiling at her.

Emily's hand now on the back of Steve's hand, her fingers running through his short hair. "I thought we could get breakfast out today, I mean it's not every day you turn 100"

"He's 99, I'm the 100 year old" Bucky mumbled into the back of Emily's head sleepily.

Emily smiled at his comment, "Maybe I should trade you guys in for a younger model. You know so you can keep up with me" she laughed, but her laughter was quickly stopped when she felt Bucky pull on her, pinning her now onto her back.

Steve and Bucky now looking down at her as they gently held her down onto the bed, "did you hear that Stevie?" Bucky said with a grin on his face, "I think you should show her" Bucky now looked at Steve, there was a pause as the two guys looked at each other, if Emily didn't know any better she would have thought they were talking to each other telepathically.

Steve turned his attention back onto Emily, still holding her hand down. He leant down and kissed her, Emily wasn't sure what it was but the both of them holding her down caused a burning ache to run through her body. After Steve pulled away a few moments later Bucky's lips came crashing down onto Emily's, kissing her hungrily.

She wasn't sure if she could wait for tonight, but before she could even try anything Bucky pulled away, "so shall we head off for breakfast?" He said looking at the both of them, she could tell by looking at the glint in his eyes he had done that on purpose.

Apart from Emily feeling like she needed a cold shower to cool herself down, nothing eventful happened before leaving and going to the diner for breakfast. She walked between the two soldiers, chatting and catching up on events that had occurred that week and the guys briefly talking about the mission. Once they made it to the diner that sat in a booth and Steve sat next to her while Bucky sat opposite. Emily couldn't believe the amount of food Steve and Bucky ordered while she sat there drinking coffee.

"So it looks like it's a big week for birthdays for you" Steve said, putting his coffee cup down. "Are you looking forward to going home?"

Emily smiled, "yes and no, I'm warning you now so that you guys have a chance to get out of it, I come from a big family. I mean we have six of us from my mum and dad, and then only two years ago my mum ended up getting pregnant with another child. So there's like six siblings and by the sounds of it my extended family will be popping in." Emily could feel herself rambling, "and in all honesty it's like another job when I'm there. I try and help mum out as much as possible with my brothers and sisters."

Emily looked between Steve and Bucky who were looking pretty amused, "don't sweat it doll, I was the oldest of four kids, I've been used to it," Bucky told her, she could tell he was trying to put at ease so she gave him a small smile.

"Plus if I deal with stark on a daily basis" Steve mused, Emily laughed at Steve's comments, after the last few months of working for Tony she definitely could say he was a handle, she couldn't understand how Pepper was able to handle him.

They three of them had their breakfast and throughout the meal they chatted and spoke about nothing of importance, but Emily had definitely missed this. It was just trivial but being able to do stuff like this with her soulmates felt so important to her.

"So are you prepared for tonight?"'Bucky asked after they had finished eating,

"Well I'm closing the show so I get to enjoy watching everyone, but also sit there worrying about it" she smiled at him, "so you guys better save me a dance." Emily wasn't sure but she swore she could feel Steve tense up slightly, and Bucky and him exchange looks. If they had it only lasted a few seconds before they quickly recovered.

Emily rummaged into her purse, getting some money out and putting it on the bill after the waitress dropped it off at the table.

"Doll, what are you doing? We told you your money isn't worth anything while we're about" Bucky told her as Steve put his hand on her leg, she assumed in agreement with Bucky's comment.

"Well being that it's Steve's birthday I can't expect him to pay for his birthday pancakes, can I" Emily smirked keeping the money on the dish. "So I'm paying for all of us, no arguments. Plus I know you don't have your wallet because I put it in your bedside drawer before we left."

Emily could hear Steve chuckling in amusement shaking his head at her comment, the three of them made their way out of the diner. "Right my lovelies, I need to make a move and get ready and practice. I will be back at the apartment later, i will make it up to you tonight Steve for bailing on your big day," she leant up on her tiptoes giving him a quick kiss and doing the same to Bucky before running off in the direction of the speakeasy.

 **Steve**

Steve and Bucky started making their way back towards the tower, after a few moments Bucky spoke up about what happened at the diner, "are you okay? I mean I know with that comment, I saw you tense up"

Steve shook his head, "I'm fine Buck, it's just hearing Emily talking about saving her a dance and it reminded me of Peggy."

Peggy had been the first girl to ever show him any slight attention, he knew back then he had a soulmate and he knew it wasn't Peggy but Bucky had spent all his years flirting and dating young girls but Steve never had that. He was seen as the scrawny kid that tagged along with Bucky, no girl was ever interested in him. Peggy had liked him before he became this, the first time he had organized a date he had missed it and when he woke up the world was completely different. He was alone, he had felt so alone until Bucky had come back into his life and even this it was complicated. Not once did he ever think he would find Emily, how was it even possible that this girl existed. He had always thought he had loved Peggy, but since meeting Emily he second guessed his feelings. If he had loved Peggy, he couldn't even describe what he felt for Emily and Bucky.

"You know, I never thought this was possible, the three of us. Do you remember by 17th birthday when we spoke about what it would be like finding her," Steve thought back to the memory of them sitting outside his house, how the three of them would live together and do everything together and when they had said everything they meant everything. Steve could feel his cheeks flushing red at the idea of it, he turned to Bucky who was smirking in deep thought as well.

They had made it back to the tower and entered the apartment, Steve noticed a gift bag with balloons attached to it. "I couldn't let her show me up now could I?" Bucky said embracing him, "happy birthday Steve,"

Steve and Bucky had just come back from going for a run and were now back in the apartment getting ready. Emily had mentioned how it was going back to after World War Two days so there he stood looking at his old uniform. He knew Bucky was doing the same in his room, looking at it bringing back old memories.

Steve was now sat in the living room waiting for either Bucky or Emily to emerge from their rooms. He heard the door open behind him and he knew that was Bucky, he stood up and turned around. He smiled at his old friend, he could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, "I bet you feel a hundred now, huh punk?" Bucky joked, appearing to ease a bit.

"Well let's just say I didn't think I'd ever be in this uniform again" Steve chuckled as they both now sat down on the sofa waiting for Emily. His ears perked up hearing Emily singing in her room,

"Let there be you, let there be me, let there be oysters under the sea, let there be wind and occasional rain, chili con carne, sparkling champagne" he could her Emily's voice from her room. He turned to Bucky who was sitting there smiling listening to her sing. "Let there be love" was the last thing he heard before the singing stopped and she emerged from her room.

"Wow" was all Emily said, stopping in her tracks when she left her room. Steve could feel her eyes going back and forth from him and Bucky. He actually thought the same thing about Emily, she wasn't as glamorized as she usually was but she looked like the best looking girl he would have known growing up. She must have noticed that they were looking up and down as she started talking again, "remember I'm not performing until later, I can't really sit there in my performance outfit can I" she chuckled.

"Emily, you look amazing" Steve had finally found his voice and Bucky nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't know about that, hopefully no one tries to steal you both away from me tonight." She laughed, but he could tell there was a sense of worry or doubt in her voice, "thought I couldn't blame them if they did. I mean, oh wow."

Steve, Bucky and Emily had made it to the speakeasy. It looked completely different from when he had seen it last, he actually felt like he had gone back in time.

"Emily" he could hear someone shout out, he looked up and saw an older man, Steve noticed Emily smiled at the man and embraced him. "Who have you bought with you tonight?"

"Well" Emily said, moving away from the guy, "John I would like you to meet Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers," Steve was taken back to hearing her call them that, though he liked it and by looking at Bucky's smirk he had obviously enjoyed hearing her call him that.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" John said, extending his hand and Steve took it,

"Pleasure is all mine" Steve told him, and Bucky gave him a polite nod when shaking his hand.

"Well I hope you're looking after my girl" John mused, "If you don't, you will have me knocking on your door." Steve could hear the joking in his voice, but he also knew it was mixed with sincerity. John turned his attention back to Emily, "good luck tonight, I know you will do amazing. You always do, I hope you make it amazing being that we are practically losing you,"

Steve watched as Emily smiled at John and embraced him one last time before John left, joining in other conversations.

"Losing you?" Bucky asked Emily as they made their way towards the bar, the bartender put out three drinks for them and they made their way to a table.

"Yeah, I was supposed to tell you guys. I've asked to only work big events as I thought working every Friday night might be a bit too much," Emily took a sip of her drink, "so what do you guys think?"

Steve could tell Emily was trying to change the subject, he decided he wasn't going to press on. They chatted about the old dance halls Bucky would take girls to and Emily teased him about being a ladies man. They didn't need to wait too long before music started playing, upbeat music and soon the floor was full of dancers.

"Right, well if you don't mind Stevie, I'm going to steal the first dance" Bucky said as he stood up, offering his hand to Emily.

"Go right ahead," he told them, Emily only standing up after he said it was fine, Emily took his hand and turned to Steve,

"Don't worry I will make sure our song is a slow one" she winked at him before leaving with Bucky. He watched as the two of them danced, their steps in perfect timing. Bucky lifting her and he could tell why all the girls loved dancing with him back then. Steve smiled amused at it all, the surroundings bringing a weird feeling to him, his eyes didn't leave them as he watched them laughing and smiling at each other.

Soon after Emily and Bucky returned to the table, Emily kissing him on the cheek before she sat down between them. Steve was having a great time, and he felt a warmth inside him of happiness when a slow song came on and Emily stood up looking at him, "come on then" she laughed as she held out her hand. He noticed Bucky smirking,

"Go on punk, don't leave her waiting." Steve stood up and took her hand, leading her to the floor. He could feel his body tense up as he took the lead and it didn't take long for Emily to notice.

"Is everything okay?" She asked looking up at him, her body close to his. She pulled a face when he accidentally stepped her foot.

"I've not actually danced with anyone before" Steve told her embarrassed, he expected her to laugh but she didn't.

"Well then I suggest you relax, that will help you to not step on my toes." She grinned at him, after a few moments she spoke up again, "see, your dancing amazingly now."

"Thank you" Steve said, enjoying feeling Emily close. "I was supposed to have a date," the comment just slipping out, he noticed Emily's expression changed, showing curiosity at what he had just said, he expanded on, "before I crashed into the Arctic I had a date with a woman called Peggy Carter, so I missed out."

Emily nodded, "well I'm honored to be your first dancing partner, hopefully it lives up to your expectations"

This exceeded his expectations, he knew he was dancing with the girl he was meant to be with, the girl he was falling madly in love with. "It was definitely worth the wait ma'am"

Steve, Bucky and Emily enjoyed listening to the music and watching others dancing. They both shared a few more dances with Emily before it was her time to perform. She had been gone for fifteen minutes before making her way to the stage. Steve couldn't believe what he was looking at, she was breathtaking. He glanced over to Bucky who was probably sharing the same expression as he was.

They sat there watching her, and for her final performances she took the songs down to slow a tempo and was sat on top of a giant piano. He could feel Bucky leaning in towards him, "how on earth have we ended up with a woman like that?"

Steve nodded in agreement.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - thanks for the reviews and messages. Loving the feedback I am getting. Just a heads up this is just smut, so if you don't want to read it don't read the chapter :)**

Emily, Bucky and Steve enjoyed the rest of the evening, after Emily's performance the night started coming to an end. Emily had returned from the bar with three scotches, "I know you guys aren't affected by this, but it's a bit of a tradition" she passed over the two drinks and started taking a sip of hers.

They soon returned back to the apartment, Emily was still in the dress she performed in and the guys had hung up their jackets on the back of the chairs. Bucky could see Emily's eyes trailing over their bodies, they did look very handsome in the uniforms. "Hopefully you've enjoyed your birthday Steve?" Emily said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"It was perfect thank you" Steve told her, pulling away.

"I think you will find its Captain Rogers," Bucky's voice came from behind her, now turning her around so she was facing him and pushing him against Steve. He could see the puzzled look on Steve's face with a mix of arousal. "Isn't that right doll?"

"Yes," Emily's voice said quietly, he could sense the excitement in her voice.

"Yes what?" Bucky asked, smirking as he saw the flash of arousal in Emily's eyes.

"Yes Sargent Barnes." Emily said, sounding more confident.

"Good girl" he told her, his lips now crashing down onto hers. He had managed to sandwich Emily's body against the two of them while Steve's back was pressed against the wall, after a while Bucky pulled away, "now, I think Stevie needs some help with getting out of his uniform, don't you think Emily?" Bucky told her now undoing his tie.

 **Emily**

Emily didn't say anything but just nodded as she turned around to face Steve. She could see desire on his face. Emily got up on her tiptoes, pressing her body against Steve's as she kissed him and undoing his tie as she did this. Her hands shaking slightly as she started undoing his buttons on his shirt, she slid this off Steve quickly her hands running up his chest. Emily could feel Bucky's hands now on her wrists stopping her from moving her hands. "Did we say you could do that doll?"

Emily groaned as Steve pulled away from the kiss, "I think it's Bucky's turn now" Steve told her, turning her around quickly. Emily could feel Steve's erection pressing into her ass, as she started taking off Bucky's shirt she could feel Steve unzipping the back of her dress. Emily could feel the dress slide down her body and before she could step out of it Steve picked her up bridal style and carried her to Bucky's room. He placed her on the bed, Bucky was removing his trousers as he now climbed onto the bed,"Stevie, I think im gonna have to get you to hold her down" Bucky gave him a grin, Steve nodded after removing his trousers, he now positioned himself so Emily was sat between his legs, her head resting on his chest.

Bucky lips came crashing down onto Emily's and his kisses now trailing down her neck, Emily moaned arching her back at Bucky's touch. She could feel Steve unclasping her bra and as Bucky made his way down to her chest he pulled it down exposing her breasts. Bucky's mouth was now around Emily's nipple as his tongue flicked over it and he gently bit it causing her to moan again. Bucky continued working his way down as Steve had let go of Emily's hands and was now massaging her breasts, his thumb and finger gently squeezing her nipples teasingly.

As Bucky starred pulling down Emily's panties she lifted her hips up to help him. His hand rubbed the inside of her thigh and he let out a moan. "So responsive, your so wet," he told them both as he now started kissing up her thigh. Emily moaned as she could feel Bucky's tongue teasing her and Steve's hand playing with her breasts, Steve was leaning down and kissing her.

After Emily climaxed, Bucky stopped, "you taste amazing doll," he moved himself from between Emily's leg and laid on his side next to her, "shall we let the birthday boy have the honor?" Emily nodded and Bucky only smirked.

Steve moved himself so he no longer under Emily and was now leaning on top of her, his underwear down by his ankles as he started kissing her passionately, his hand roaming her body. After a few moments Emily felt him slide into her causing her to moan and Steve to groan. Steve started slowly in rhythm and as she started moaning in pleasure with each thrust he began to go deeper.

Emily looked over to her side where Bucky was watching them intensely, lust smoldering his eyes. Emily reached out and grabbed his hand and he leant over and passionately kissed her, she could her him groan in pleasure when she moaned. After a few moments Emily pulled away, keeping hold of Bucky's hand and looked back at up Steve. Emily could tell that with each time she lifted her hips to Steve's to get him in deeper, Steve was showing more and more arousal.

There was no mistake when Emily finally climaxed as she moaned out, Steve following quickly behind her. She could feel Steve's body shaking slightly from the orgasm. He kissed her passionately before rolling off her. "Doll, if you need to stop" Bucky's sentence was cut short when Emily found herself rolling herself on top of him so she was straddling him.

Bucky positioned himself and Emily moaned as he slid inside her, his nails digging into her hips as he grabbed her. Bucky was different to Steve, he was more dominating while Steve was more gentle. After a few moments of being on top, Emily could tell Bucky was getting frustrated as he quickly flipped them so that she was on her back. She could feel him getting deeper with each thrust. Emily grabbed hold of Bucky's shoulders, digging her nails into him, Bucky groaning with pleasure.

Once Emily and Bucky had climaxed, Bucky kissed her just like Steve did and rolled to the side of her, Bucky now pulling her into him as he laid on his back. Emily soon felt Steve snuggle himself behind, Steve's hand stroking her side while Bucky's hand stroked her arm that was laid over him.

Emily's mind was racing, that had probably been the most intense thing she had ever experienced. She needed to say something, she needed to tell them how amazing it was and how she felt. The last thing she knew was saying "wow" before drifting to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Emily**

Emily woke up tangled in between Steve and Bucky, her naked body against theirs. Her mind flashed back to the events of last night and she could feel her cheeks flush. Judging by the breathing of the boys she knew they were both still fast asleep, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment of being close to them. But it soon disturbed by the vibrations coming from her purse in the living room, Emily managed to pry herself out of their hold just in time to answer her phone.

"Hi mum" Emily said quietly as she answered the phone, now taking herself into her bedroom trying not to disturb Steve and Bucky, "how are you?"

"What time do you think you will be arriving today, Emily? The family is really excited about seeing you" her mum replied on the other end of the phone, Emily rolled her eyes, of course she was just going to get to the point instantly. Her mum was never one for small talk before she would come home, as her mum would put it what's the point in talking now when you're gonna be here soon - if you tell me everything now we won't have anything to talk about.

"Probably after lunch" Emily told her, "but before I come up, I wanted to make sure it's still okay if Bucky and Steve come up still with me?" There was a pause at the other end of the phone, Emily sighed, "mum you know they're my soulmates, can you at least give them a chance?"

"Of course they can, I just hope we have enough room for everyone" Emily's mum laughed, "see you later today"

Emily sighed as she hung up the phone, she loved her mum but she knew she was apprehensive of her bringing her two soulmates. This isn't what her mum would call a traditional relationship, in fact it's not even what Emily would call traditional.

Emily took herself to the bathroom and showered, she wrapped her silk robe around herself and started packing for the trip. She left her door open so she could see when Steve and Bucky eventually wake up. She packed her brothers birthday presents, she was slightly relieved that she had sent off the majority of his presents to her mum to wrap otherwise she would have needed to bring another bag.

Once Emily had finished packing she got dressed, slipping on some yoga pants and a vest. She could already feel her stress levels going through the roof with this visit, going back home was always stressful for her, she would always end up reliving the memory of her dad, but also she was surrounded by the busyness of her family. She would always end up being the one trying to give her mum a break so she would be up getting the kids to bed, tidying the house and making any repairs that needed to be done. Not only did she have all that to worry about, she now needed to worry about how everyone was going to react to her two soulmates. Everyone in the family always figured that she was bound to have to great loves but one would always end up passing away and she would meet someone else. Not the situation of her being in a sandwich between two super soldiers. With all the worries and concerns raising through her head, right on cue she was now having a panic attack.

Emily sat there on the floor, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed trying to recompose herself and get her breathing back to normal. After a few moments she felt a two hands on her, she opened her eyes to come face to face with Bucky and Steve. She was hoping to have calmed herself down before they woke up, she didn't want to have a conversation about this. "Emily, I want you to focus on me right now" Steve told her, "take a deep breath in" Emily looked at Steve and followed his instructions and took a deep breath in, "now out" she followed his instructions for a few minutes before finally calming down. Throughout that time Bucky had been stroking her arm with his hand reassuringly.

"I didn't know you suffered from panic attacks" Bucky said after a while.

"I don't" Emily said, only after saying it realizing how silly she sounded, "I only tend to get them when I go home." She tried to dismiss the conversation by trying to get up. Bucky and Steve supported her up back onto her feet. She looked at their faces and realized that this was something they definitely were not gonna drop, "I just get anxious sometimes about going home, after with what happened with dad and how busy it all is. It's no biggie"

 **Bucky**

They had been on the road for a couple of hours now, Emily refused to let him or Steve drive her car. Bucky didn't even know Emily had a car, but then again living in New York and now being in the tower she probably just didn't need it.

Bucky found Emily's driving music quite interesting, it was like listening to the music that stark would play. He could tell Steve was trying to act like he didn't hate the music, Bucky on the other hand didn't mind.

Emily was driving, tapping the steering wheel to the beat and singing along to the music. He could tell Steve didn't like the music but he loved listening to Emily singing. Bucky closed his eyes now going deep into thought about this morning. He wanted to speak to Emily at some point about her panic attacks, he had suffered from them badly since after hydra and he knew Steve had suffered from when he woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked at Emily while she was driving, she was chatting to Steve laughing and joking. He knew her family would love Steve, but he wasn't too sure about him. What if they knew about his past, he knew if he had a daughter he would not let him near anyone like him. But then again, he wouldn't want her dating a superhero. Is this really what it was meant to be like? Would it always be this way? He caught Emily's eye in the mirror, she looked concerned. He knew then he was showing his inner thoughts, he closed his eyes and leant back in the seat. Of course it was meant to be like this, images flooded back to the events last night. They had always been destined to be together.

 **Emily**

They had finally made it back to Emily's childhood home, she looked in the mirror to see Bucky asleep and Steve asleep in the passenger seat next to her, his head leant against the window.

Emily looked up at the house to see the living room curtains twitching, she smiled to herself knowing that it was her mum trying to be discreet, she counted down from three knowing that her mum would soon open the door to greet her outside.

"One, two" Emily paused, "three" and hey presto, there the front door started opening. Emily could hear the boys starting to stir as she undone her seatbelt and opened her car door stepping out. Emily left the door open as she made her way towards the house, her mum now walking towards her.

"Mum" Emily greeted, embracing her mother into a hug, "it's good to see you" the other doors on the car opened and closed and Emily could hear footsteps making there way towards them, Emily and her mum pulled away and Emily could see her mum looking over her shoulder to check the two men out.

"Mum, I would like you to meet Steve" Emily nodded towards Steve who now stepped forward,

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" Steve told her, giving her a nod.

"And this is James"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Chapman" Bucky said, giving her a smile as well. Emily could sense the nervousness surrounding the super soldiers and she found it quite sweet that they were nervous about meeting her mum.

"No need for formalities, call me Doris" she said smiling up at the boys, "now let's get you all in and make some tea."

 **Steve**

Steve and Bucky had finished getting everything from the car inside, he had told Emily not to worry about helping and to get settled inside. By the time they had sat down in the front room with Emily and Doris a tray of tea had been placed on the coffee table with biscuits.

"Would you boys like some tea?" Doris said, leaning forward to pick up the teapot.

"Allow me ma'am" Steve told her, giving her a smile and making his way towards the teapot, pouring out tea for everyone while Bucky sat down on one of the sofas. Steve wondered where Emily was as she was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"You have a lovely home" Bucky said, looking around the room. Steve passed Doris her tea and sat down on the same sofa as Bucky, Steve placed his cup down on the table next to the end of the sofa, clocking a photo on the table. He picked it up and looked at it closely, it was Emily. She was wearing pigtails and looked about 5, she had her face painted like a tiger, Steve smiled at it and he could feel Bucky leaning it to look at it.

"It's a great photo isn't it" Doris chuckled, "remind me later to get her baby albums down, we have some right embarrassing photos of her"

Steve and Bucky grinned as the door opened and Emily came in holding a baby, "yeah maybe we should hold off on the embarrassing photos" she smiled at them, she was wearing a pink flowery apron around her waist now, something he had never seen her do since she had been staying with them. "So guys, this little guy is Johnny"

Steve, Bucky, Emily and her mum all chatted about general chit chat, Doris would occasionally throw in a embarrassing story of Emily. Steve watched in awe as Emily sat with her baby brother, he couldn't help but wonder if this is what it would feel like if they were to have their own kids. Seeing Emily, it was so natural, he glanced over towards Bucky who was also fixated on Emily and she was playing with him and contributing to the conversation between everyone.

 **Emily**

All her brother and sisters were now home and it was an absolute mad house, Steve and Bucky had been roped in with trying to build some sort of fort in the back garden. Emily looked out from the kitchen window, smiling at the sight. She soon turned her attention back to preparing dinner for everyone, while her mum sat down on a stool opposite where she was cooking,

"I really wish you would let me help" her mum told her, Emily chuckled and shook her head,

"Mother, you spend all day every day cooking for everyone. It's about time you took a break"

"So how are things going with the two of them?" Her mum asked very awkwardly after a few minutes silence,

"I know it's not conventional mum, but this is the happiest I've been" Emily told her, turning around and looking at her.

Emily continued preparing dinner, trying to avoid the topic of her relationship with her mother. She knew her mum was supportive with it all, but she was nosey and anything she didn't understand she would become more and more inquisitive.

Emily called in her siblings along with Steve and Bucky when dinner was ready, conversation was pretty normal where they spoke about school and general things. Once dinner was finished, her brothers and sisters started clearing the table to wash up leaving Emily, her mum and the super soldiers.

"So Steve, James do you want a family one day?" Her mum asked across the table, causing Emily to almost choke on her drink.

"I think so ma'am, it would be nice to have the family life. You know white picket fence and all that," Steve told her.

"And what about you James?" Her mother asked again,

"I always wanted kids, I grew up where there was four of us all together, me being the eldest."

Emily's mum nodded, "so how will you guys work around that im the future if you continue your relationship like how it is?"

Emily turned to her mum, scowling, "you can't just ask people stuff like this" Emily knew she was coming off abruptly but she knew this would happen. She knew bringing the boys here would causing her mum to ask these questions, before anyone could answer the kids had made their way back to the table.

 **Steve**

Emily had gone upstairs later that evening to get her brothers and sisters settled for bed, he had promised them once they are ready he would go up and tell them a story. Steve had so far really enjoyed his visit back to Emily childhood home, even if her mum was asking some quite touchy questions. Bucky had also given him a look which confirmed he had thought the same thing.

Currently both the boys were sat at the kitchen table with Doris drinking tea, minus Bucky who was sat there drinking coffee.

"Mrs chapman" Steve started but was interrupted by her asking her to call her Doris, "sorry Doris, I would like to just say to you both me and Bucky care for your daughter. I know this isn't a typical scenario"

"Yeah I agree with Steve, we only want the best for Emily." Bucky told her.

Steve watched as Doris sat there, listening to the boys. "I hope you boys show me how much you care about her when you are here, so far the way you look at her has shown me. It's just I want you three to think hard about this. What happens if you want kids? One of you will be left out and then what?" Doris explained, "I just want the best for Emily. One of you will always be left out, marriage, kids etc"


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Emily had finished helping getting everyone get ready for bed she was exhausted, she sat on the floor by the bedroom door listening to Bucky and Steve telling her brothers and sisters a story, they had pestered them like anything when they realized who they were and they couldn't believe that their sister knew the actual Sargent James barnes and captain America. They were telling them a story about the war and Emily smiled at how they had obviously toned it down slightly for them. She looked at the two super soldiers, her mothers comment about kids floating around in her head, they would make great fathers.

Once the story was finished the three of them made their way to the room they would be staying in. Emily had quickly popped downstairs and bid goodnight to her mother, before returning to the room. They were both sitting on the end of the bed waiting for her, they stopped talking immediately when she came into the room and Emily suddenly felt very nervous. "Whats going on?" Emily asked nervously as she leaned against the door

"Emily, we've been talking" Steve started, pausing for a few moments, Emily could tell he was trying to find the right words.

"Are you sure you're happy with this?" Bucky blurted out, receiving a glaring look for Steve, "punk, we gotta be up front with this. Her mother was right you know,"

Of course this was about her mother's comments, Emily sighed as she now sat on the bed between them. "Aren't you guys happy?" The comment seemed to shock both the guys as they now turned their bodies to face her and both took hold of her hand at the same time,

"Of course we are," Steve told her, Bucky nodding in agreement.

"Then why wouldn't I be happy?" Emily said, squeezing their hands trying to reassure them. "If you guys can't see how much I love you then you're idiots."

Emily could see that Steve and Bucky had relaxed immediately at her statement, she continued looking between the two and saw that they both had some sort of try. In their face, after a moment of trying to figure out what she had said to make them so happy it finally hit her. She had just told them that she loved them, for the first time. She needed to change the subject immediately, "guys I'm gonna get whiplash looking between you both like this." She told them now letting go off them and scooting herself up the bed. Emily took off her yoga pants and bra and now started getting herself settle into bed, "you guys joining?"

Emily found herself soon snuggled in between her two super soldiers, after a few minutes of silence she finally spoke up again, "trust me, I'm not ever gonna leave you guys" she told them before drifting off to sleep.

Emily found herself waking up and bright and early, both of the super soldiers still fast asleep. She was able to pry herself out of Steve's grip and crawl out of bed without disturbing them. It was bright and early and her siblings didn't need waking up for school for at least another hour. She quickly slipped on some pj bottoms and made her way downstairs.

Emily checked the kitchen cupboards, they were practically empty. She groaned, knowing that she should have gone shopping before she arrived. Emily started making a shopping list and by the time she had finished, her mother had joined her in the kitchen.

 **Steve**

Steve woke up to Emily not in the bed, Bucky was now awake and staring at the ceiling he looked deep in thought, "you okay buck?" Steve asked, Bucky snapping out of his thoughts and looking over at him.

"She told us she loved us" Bucky told him, "and we said nothing" Steve could tell Bucky was frustrated over the events of what happened last night.

"It's not the right time to tell her, plus you saw how she tried to change the subject when she realized she had blurted it out" Steve told him, now getting out of bed and slipping some clean clothes on. Bucky soon followed suit and they made their way downstairs. He could her Emily talking to Doris, they slowly made their way into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Steve greeted Doris and Emily, who had now looked over at them and smiled, he examined Emily's face to see her eyes were red, she had been crying. He could tell Bucky had noticed too as he had tensed up when he entered the room.

"Do you guys want some breakfast?" Emily asked starting to get up from the stool she was sitting on, he could tell she was tense.

"No it's okay, we are gonna go for a quick run," Bucky said, unsure on the situation. Emily gave them both a small smile and put her attention back to the paper she was writing on.

Steve gave Doris a polite nod as they left the kitchen, they slowly made their way towards the front door when he heard Doris apologizing to Emily and then crying. Steve wanted to go back into the kitchen and check on them, but he could tell by her body language she didn't want them in there.

Steve and Bucky went out for a quick run, Steve could tell Bucky felt as tense as he was. They chatted about what they had heard before leaving the house and Steve could tell Bucky was using all of his self control not to barge into the kitchen and find out what was going on. After half hour they made their way back to the house, Steve spotted Emily sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"Hey" Emily greeted them, "I'm so sorry about earlier" Steve noticed she was shifting slightly, she looked uncomfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Steve asked, Bucky had now stepped forward and pulled her into him. Steve watched as Emily wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

After a while, Emily pulled away and looked at them, "my mum told me what she said to you last night." Emily said, Steve could feel his heart pounding, she looked so uncomfortable and he wanted to make her stop. Worry started running through his mind, had her mum somehow made her see things differently from last night, "I told her if she continues we are all gonna go home. You guys didn't deserve to be spoken to like that."

Steve and Bucky now turned to each other, shocked at what Emily had said. Steve wasn't sure on how to react to it, instead he pulled Emily into her and kissed the top of her head.

 **Emily**

Emily was relieved when it was time for them to leave and head back to New York, the rest of her trip had improved. Her mum had stopped making comments and by the end of it, Doris appeared to love both Steve and Bucky. The initial shock of her dating both of them seemed to disappear and they actually fitted in quite nicely with her family.

Emily, Steve and Bucky had made it back to the apartment in the tower. Steve had driven them back, mainly because Emily felt exhausted. She felt like this after every trip home, she had spent the majority of her days sorting out the house and showing the boys around the area. Not once did they complain or make any comments and in fact they had helped with maintaining the garden.

Steve and Bucky had gone down the gym to do some sparing after they arrived back, while Emily now sat in the bath relaxing. After she was sufficiently pruned enough, she wrapped a towel round herself and went into the living room to make herself a drink.

Emily could hear the front door close and when she turned around Bucky and Steve were staring at her with a weird look on their face. "what?" Emily asked them, putting her glass of water down onto the counter.

Emily watched as the two of them looked at each other and nodded, Steve now made his way towards Emily picking up bridal style and carried her into Bucky's room. She laughed at the two of them, "least take a girl out for dinner" she joked to them as Steve placed her onto the bed. Lust had filled their eyes,

"Let's compromise, this now and dinner later?" Bucky smirked, as the soldiers now started taking off their tops and getting onto the bed either side of Emily and pinning her arms above her head.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been 30 wonderful days since Bucky and Steve had declared their love for Emily. She was gobsmacked when they had told her how they felt, she knew it had slipped out a couple of days before but she didn't actually believe that they would feel it too.

She had been let off work early today due to the big party Tony was throwing this evening and of course her and the super soldiers were invited. Tony had some big announcement to make but Emily just thought he was looking for any excuse to throw a party.

Being let off work early worked out perfectly for her just because she was already going to ask if she could have this afternoon off so she could look at places to live. She had been living with Steve and Bucky in the tower for two months now, rent free. She had argued with Tony that he should take money out of her wage, but he refused telling her he makes enough money as it is and it was just change to him, plus if everyone else can live there rent free she could too. As much as she would love to be able mooch off Tony stark, she wanted to have her independence and it also made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She completely understood why the likes of Bucky, Steve, Bruce and Sam etc all lived there rent free, they were the Avengers. If they were prepared to fight alongside Tony to save the world, give up their freedom when needed to do the right thing then of course they should have that perk. But why should she have that perk, she was nothing special, she wasn't part of it.

She wasn't quite sure how long she had driven until she made it the farm house that she was viewing. The estate agent seemed quite keen to get rid of it and looking around she couldn't blame her, it was a state. A lot of work needed to be done and Emily was fine with that, she had helped restore her old family home a few years ago. Emily put an offer in and the estate agent told her she would be in contact within a few days. She now just needed to let the boys know that if her offer was accepted she would be moving out.

Emily was now back at the tower getting ready for tonight's party, she saw relaxing in the tub her hair was tied up and her face up to her noes was under the water. She was letting the hot water relax her body and was enjoying the peace of it. She had been running round all afternoon trying to look at different houses and while the boys were still out of the apartment it just seemed like the perfect time to calm her thoughts.

By the time she got out of the bath tub the boys were still not home, she decided she should start getting ready. She assumed they were held up somewhere, she slipped on some yoga pants and a tank top while she started getting her make up ready.

Ten minutes into applying her make up the apartments lights went out and shutters came down over the windows. Emily was sat there in complete darkness, she could feel her heart starting to race. "FRIDAY?" She called out and when no response came she knew something bad was happening. She could feel herself starting to panic, she grabbed her phone in the hopes she would be able to contact someone, anyone it didn't matter who it was. She decided that she would try and call Tony first, out of Steve and Bucky they still weren't fully into modern technology. As she started going through her contacts she could hear banging coming from outside of her apartment.

 _Oh shit_

Emily now started frantically looking around her room in the hopes she could find somewhere to hide, she looked at the closest and decided against it. She knew that if someone was coming in here looking for anyone that's where they would look first. She was stuck in this room. She grabbed her duvet and threw it on the floor so it was against the bedside that faced the door and she managed to slide herself under the bed. It was a tight squeeze and she hoped with the duvet covering one side of the bed they wouldn't think of looking for anyone down there. She hoped that they just thought she was messy. She turned her phone round so that they couldn't see the light coming off it.

Within minutes the people had managed to break into the apartment and she could hear footsteps running through the apartment. She could hear men talking to each other and they started searching rooms. She could hear things being moved and thrown about. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and when they entered her room she prayed that they couldn't hear it. She tried to slow down her breathing, trying to make sure that it was heavy or fast. She noticed the first place they looked was the closet and bathroom, they seemed to be searching for something as they were now checking her drawers. They picked up the duvet and threw it and Emily had to fight the urge to let out a squeal of terror.

They started making their way out of the room until her phone started ringing. They stopped at the door and made their way towards the bed. Emily quickly flipped the phone over it was Tony, she answered it as they approached. "Tony help me" she shouted out as the bed flipped over, "someone's here" that was the last thing she said before they stepped on her phone crushing it.

 **Earlier**

Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Bucky and Sam had all gone out on a sudden lead. It was obvious this was not the way Tony had wanted to spend his afternoon before the big party. Steve and Bucky had gone to the apartment before leaving to let Emily know that they would be out on a small mission, but she wasn't there when they arrived at the apartment. They were on their way back from this lead which ended up being nothing but a false alarm.

"Sir," FRIDAY's voice came into the quinjet, "someone is trying to breach into my system and is trying to break into the tower."

Tony quickly went to a screen and started typing in things, "is there anyone at the tower now?" Tony asked quickly, obvious to everyone he was worried incase Pepper was in the building,

"No sir, only Emily. She's-" snd FRIDAY cut off from the system, Tony seemed to be working frantically, while Steve and Bucky got to their feet.

"Stark, what's going on?" Bucky practically growled,

"They've managed to hack into the system," Tony quickly got out his phone and started going through his contacts until he got to Emily.

"I think we've been set up boys" Natasha said, "I thought it was strange that this lead led to nowhere, but now I think-"

Natasha was cut off by Emily's frantic shouting at the other end of the line, "Tony help me, someone's here" she shouted before the line went dead.


	27. Chapter 27

Emily wasn't sure how long she had been out for when she woke up. Her neck was stiff and she couldn't move her arms as they seemed to be restricted. She opened her eyes and she was tied to a chair. She looked around frantically trying to ignore the pain in her neck, she was all alone in a grotty cell.

Emily continued to sit there not wanting to scream or shout through fear, she didn't want draw attention to herself letting people know she was awake. Time was either going very slow or very fast as she was just unable to tell but what she could tell you was now exhausted she was again already. Soon enough she could hear footsteps coming from outside and the door eventually opened,

"Ah you're finally awake" he said approaching her, "my name is Dr Killebrew and welcome to my workshop." Two guards now made their way through into the room with a hospital bed which had restraints on. "Shall we get started" Dr Killebrew grinned at her as the two men grabbed her, untying her roughly and throwing her on to the hospital bed and now restraining her.

Emily seemed to now find her voice. "I don't understand. Why am I here?" She asked quietly, the Dr now approached her smiling more sadistically.

"Don't think we haven't noticed how the super soldiers have been in your presence for the last several months, we've figured out they're your soulmates. For you to even be connected them must mean you're a mutant of some kind," they were now making the way out of the room and the further down the corridor Emily was being wheeled she could hear screams and crying, "we have spies everywhere and infiltrating Stark towers was easy. Stark has become sloppy with his growing confidence,"

Emily was now in a room and she noticed how Dr Killebrew had started preparing a needle for a IV, "I'm going to inject you with serum that will activate any mutant genes that are lurking in your DNA, for it to work we need to introduce you to extreme stress" Emily winced as she could feel the needle prick into her skin and she could feel the serum making its way through her veins, "we also know that with you here the super soldiers will do anything to get you back and capturing them will do wonders with our relationship with hydra,"

Another man now joined the Dr at Emily's bedside, "now relax until the real fun begins" as the dr said that, the other guy positioned himself so he was now standing behind her his hand placed on her forehead slamming her head down onto the bed and started doing up the neck restraint.

Emily didn't have a clue on what was going on around her but what she did know was that people were dying all around her and it wasn't on a weekly or daily basis but it was a hourly basis. The hours were eventually turning from days to what it felt like weeks. She was trying so hard to keep up hope that her soldiers would be coming to rescue her but it was hard to stay confident in a place like this.

She watched as the guards now approached her, they dragged her bed out of the room and she found herself in the shower. It wasn't any shower though, they had stripped her off all of her clothes and were now putting a high pressure hose onto her. She tried to keep herself up right but it was too powerful and she found herself kneeling on the floor as the water attacked her skin. It now felt her bruises were getting bruises and she shouted out in pain. This continued on and off for the day, at first they would do randomly not allowing her to know when they would come get and get her and near the end of the day like clockwork they turn up every hour, then it became thirty minutes and then for the last two hours she was left in the shower room where they would let her shiver in the coldness and then set the hose back on her.

She later found herself clothed with some hospital gown and was restrained back on to the hospital bed. She was exhausted and she desperately wanted to sleep, but how could anyone sleep in conditions like this. Living in fear someone was going to wake you up and start torturing you again, the screams of everyone else who was being tortured or screaming out because they were still in pain.

Emily closed her eyes in the hopes she would get some sleep but she soon felt herself being wheeled out of the room. She soon found herself being restrained as someone punched and kicked her. This seemed to go on for hours until she was flung back onto her hospital bed. She could hardly breath due to the pain and she couldn't move.

A couple of hours later she woke up to some sort of commotion happening outside the doors, she watched as guards started making their way out the door and she could hear guns going off, she could feel her heartbeat racing. Was this her lifeline, had her super soldiers finally found her? She waited for what felt like hours until someone emerged, the person was wearing a black and red suit which covered his face. He started looking around the room, she knew what he was doing he was looking for survivors. Emily wanted to shout at him but she couldn't speak, he then approached her. "You're alright," he told her, "you're safe."

He started getting rid of her straps and he picked her up bridal style, "I'm pool, deadpool"

"Emily" she told him quietly, surprised she could even talk right now, exhaustion was hitting her badly, "I need to see tony stark, take me to stark towers" was the last thing she said before blacking out.


	28. Chapter 28

Emily started coming round from when she passed out and was shocked when she didn't wake up strapped down to a hospital bed. She sat up hastily panicking as she looked around the room, this was definitely not a room in Stark tower. "Oh goodie, you're awake" came a voice behind her, she turned around to see the guy in the red and back costume from earlier.

Emily continued looking around at her surroundings, "you're at my apartment" he continued to tell her.

"Why did you rescue me?" Emily finally asked looking at him,

"Oh don't flatter yourself sugar tits, I was just out there trying to catch someone on my naughty list, he was the last one I needed to cross off."

"So what exactly did he do to you?" Emily asked pretty sure she knew what the answer was going to be.

"That cock thistle turned me into this freak" he told her fiddling with his mask and lifting it off his head, Emily looked at him and his skin was disfigured. "I used to think catching him would be the only chance to become hot again but I soon found out its permanent, so I decided to make sure that they couldn't do this again. Especially now that I've got my super hot sexy girlfriend back"

"So you're like a super hero?" Emily asked and the guy chuckled,

"I am definitely not a superhero kid, and I will never will be. I'm just a bad guy who likes to fuck up bigger bad guys" he told her now unzipping his costume and pulling it down, Emily quickly looked away as he was now standing fully nude a few feet away getting changed. "So you never told me your name?"

"Emily," she told him still looking away trying to focus on anything else apart from the naked guy. "So what is your real name?"

"Wade Wilson" he said now standing in front of her fully dressed, "so now you're awake and I know I won't get attacked by your boyfriend, shall we make a move to stark towers? I really don't want to be introduced to the boy band that is the avengers"

Wade had given Emily some of Vanessa's clothes to change into so she wasn't walking around in a hospital gown. She examined her appearance in the bathroom mirror and she looked exhausted, her face was thin and bruised. Her eyes wandered down her body and she looked dreadful. As much as she couldn't wait to be with her super soldiers again but she seriously didn't want them to see her like this.

Once she was dressed, Wade walked with her to the tower. It turned out that they both got each other's sense of humor and could have a laugh about things, Emily was relieved to know that she wasn't completely broken. "So I'm being serious, next time you see one of them land check it out. They all do a superhero landing and you know what it's really hard on your knees... Very impractical"

They were now on the same street as the Stark Tower, "Wade, thank you" Emily told him,

"Look here's my number," he passed her a business card, 'Pool, Dead. X-force' "I don't like to discriminate," he gestured towards the name. "If something happens and you need help call me. I don't think the cock womble has been able to do anything to you"

Emily nodded and took the card, slipping it into her trouser pocket. Emily wrapped her arms around Wade for a few moments before now walking towards the tower. Before she could even enter the building fully she was greeted by Tony. He had obviously been alerted by some system within the tower. He gave one look at Emily before speaking up, "FRIDAY, contact Roger and Barnes and get them to meet me in the medical unit"

"Kiddo, what did they do to you" Tony asked as he embraced her and then started leading her to the medical unit. Emily knew she looked terrible, but what made it strange is she wasn't currently feeling pain. She felt fine and she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, she wondered if she was in shock or would the pain come rushing in after the adrenaline.

She found herself sat on a chair in the medical unit with machines attached to her, she started shouting and fighting back at Tony when he tried to ease her onto the hospital bed. Flashbacks of being restrained on the bed kept coming and she refused to be on it. Dr Cho was now examining her while Tony waited on the other side of the curtain.

"Stark this better be good" Emily could hear Bucky say, "we need to be out searching for Emily"

Dr cho now left the cubicle, "now behind curtain number one" Tony said, pulling the curtain open. Emily looked at Steve and Bucky, they looked exhausted and dark shadows rested below their eyes.

"Emily," Steve said his voice appeared to crack, he rushed over to her getting onto his knees. "Are you okay doll?" Bucky had made his way towards her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Emily closed her eyes trying not to cry she didn't know where to start. "It's okay baby doll, we're here" Bucky told her squeezing her as gently as he could.

Emily told Steve and Bucky what had happened both of them refusing to leave her side. Tony hovered close by, she could see some sort of guilt clouding his eyes and she knew he blamed himself for this happening to her. When she point blank refused to go anywhere near a hospital bed and they all realized she would stay in the chair all night if she had to, Dr Cho discharged her for the evening.

Bucky who refused to even move from her side at all carried her up to their apartment and bought her to the bedroom. He slid into bed with her in his arms and waited for her to fall fall asleep before placing her down between the two of them. Steve and Bucky gave each other a look and they both agreed to talk about this in the morning. Right now, it wasn't the time. They needed to let Emily rest.


	29. Chapter 29

Emily had woken up expecting to be in a serious amount of pain but instead she felt better than ever. She was sandwiched between her two super soldiers and it was very clear by their positioning they were not going to let her go anytime soon. She was lying on her back and Steve was lying on his one side of her with his arm wrapped over her and Bucky was mirroring it the other side. She tried to wiggle slightly out of their grasps but they only held onto her tighter. "Where do you think you're trying to go to?" Bucky said nuzzling into her neck still half asleep, Emily closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of Bucky on her skin.

"I need to get some breakfast," she told him amused at how quickly he picked up she was moving. Normally she was able to get up and out of bed without waking them, but she guessed after the attack they weren't prepared to let her go or be anywhere out of their sights.

"Give Stevie a minute and he will make you some doll" Bucky told her and Emily couldn't help but laugh at how he had volunteered Steve to make the breakfast.

Though Steve didn't make any complaints, "what do you want to eat doll?" Steve asked as he started stretching, rolling onto his back and sitting up. Before Emily could answer Steve had started talking again, "Bucky, I think you might want to look at this" Emily could sense the confusion in Steve's voice with a slight hint of panic, she opened her eyes and looked up at Steve who was staring at her. She could feel Bucky stirring beside her,

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worried, she could feel Bucky tense up as he was now propped up. She turned to him and he was looking her exactly like Steve was.

"Your face" Bucky said shocked.

"Really?" Emily said feeling upset, "you saw my face yesterday you know it was bad then why are you bringing it up now" she asked getting annoyed as they wouldn't stop staring at her.

"No Emily, go look in the mirror" Steve told her, Emily sighed and crawled out of bed making her way towards the mirror.

"Holy shit balls" Emily said as she looked in the mirror, "sorry Steve" she quickly added knowing that he didn't approve of her bad language causing a chuckle out of Bucky. Emily touched her face slowly to make sure this was real, "how do I not have any marks or bruises?"

Emily had now been sat in the lab for two hours while Bruce and Tony ran tests on her, Steve and Bucky sat close by and refused to move for the last two hours. Emily was perched on the end of the bed and point blank refused to lie down. "Nothing is come up different" Bruce told them examining the results.

"It's like if we hadn't seen you yesterday we wouldn't have known anything had happened." Tony said.

"So what now?" Bucky asked, Steve stood up from his chair and made his way towards Emily, sitting behind her perched on the side of the bed. Emily automatically leaned back so she was now leaning on him.

"honestly, I don't even know. Maybe run some more tests later so if there is any changes." Bruce suggested,

"I think I have a idea on what to do next" Emily told them, "the guy who rescued me, maybe we should call him, he called himself deadpool." Emily decided she wouldn't give them his normal name, she wasn't sure if she should or not and being that the guy was going around killing people albeit bad guys she didn't want to end up losing the only person who could personally help her.

"Why does that name sound so familiar.." Tony pondered, "hey kid what did he look like?"

"His suit was red and black if that helps?" Emily asked, unsure on how to even describe a full body suit that covered his face. Tony mhmed as he made his way over to desk taking a piece of paper out of his draw.

"Is this him?" Tony handed her a piece of paper, on it was a picture of deadpool. It was created with crayons and the only reason she knew it was deadpool because it was labeled still in crayon 'deadpool' with an arrow pointing to him. Behind deadpool was the avengers by the looks of it, Emily turned the paper over and it was a letter requesting to join the avengers.

Emily looked back at Tony, "yeah that's him"

"Mhhmm, maybe I shouldn't have rejected him"


	30. Chapter 30

**Emily**

The three of them had made their way back to the apartment and Emily ended leaving a message for Wade with some weird Indian guy calling him Mr Pool.

"So what now?" Emily asked Steve and Bucky. Steve and Bucky shifted uncomfortably in front of Emily which started to worry her. "What's wrong?" A hint of panic in her voice.

"Well we didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone but Stark fixed your phone and we kept it with us in case someone called..." Steve trailed off, it was clear he was uncomfortable where this conversation was going while Bucky looked pissed off.

"When were you going to tell us you were moving out?" He finished for Steve, arms crossed over his chest. Emily had completely forgotten about the offer on the house she had made, in fact that seemed like a lifetime ago. "If you're not happy here with us, you could have at least said" the last part of Bucky's statement had lost its anger and it just seemed filled with sadness.

"I am happy!" Emily said, "but you can't have expected me to live here in the tower for the rest of my life"

"Oh what and you think there's a chance you're moving out of the tower after what happened now?" Bucky said almost shouting, it was clear that he was he upset about this and there was no way he'd was going to be forgetting about the abduction.

"You should have told us Emily" Steve interjected trying to diffuse the situation.

"What am I? A child that needs to be monitored now?" Emily could feel herself getting angry. "You seriously can't have expected me to continue to live here rent free with my boss?"

"No we wanted you to live with us!" Bucky shot back. Emily could tell they weren't meaning to be angry with her and they were hurt. They had obviously been worrying that they had done something to make her want to leave them but she was getting more worked up.

"You two haven't even responded to how I feel about you! I told you weeks ago how much I cared and not one of you feels the same!" Emily could feel herself burning up, something was right.

Steve and Bucky were now looking at her wide eyed, "Emily I think you need to calm down." Steve said very carefully moving and Bucky following the same approach on the other side. Emily went to step forward, "no Emily stay there" Steve continued.

The burning sensation was getting hotter and hotter until she finally looked down at her hands and smoke was coming from her skins and flames were starting to come and go. "Emily listen to me," Bucky told her, "I want you to do some breathing with me"

Emily followed the instructions Bucky was giving her, one deep breath in and one deep breath out. She was trying not to panic as she continued her breathing, "keep looking at Bucky Emily" Steve encouraged her when he noticed she was trying to look at her hands.

After a while Emily could feel herself relaxing and the heat cooling down. Once the heat had disappeared she could feel her body shaking and her legs gave way.

Steve quickly grabbed hold of her before she touched the floor. Emily was shaking, she had no idea what had just happened. "What's going on?" She was able to ask after a few moments, Bucky was sat in front of them as Emily had Steve holding her against him sat on his lap.

Bucky tucked a strand of Emily's hair behind her ear, "don't worry doll, we're gonna sort this"

"Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes and Miss Chambers. Mr stark has requested your presence in the conference room. There appears to be a new lead for the agent who had been able to breach the security"

"Tell Tony we will be right down" Steve told him.

With everything that had gone on Emily had almost forgotten about the guy on the inside. This was all becoming too much, Bucky cupped her face and got her to look at him. It was clear he had noticed her starting to panic again. "We love you Emily. We're gonna sort this out, the three of us"


	31. Chapter 31

Emily tried to listen to Tony and everyone else talking about this security guy who managed to breach into the system but her mind kept clouding over earlier. The way that her hands had started tingling and then set alight. She continued watching Tony talking, watching his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Tony had turned his attention to steve and Bucky who didn't seem too happy by their facial expression, but once again no sound came out.

It looked like everyone was joining in with this discussion as she kept seeing more mouths moving and gestures but still no sound. She finally snapped back to attention when she heard Tony shouting, "Emily!" She looked at him, "What are your thoughts on everything?"

She must have looked like a deer in headlights as she felt Bucky's hand now move onto her knee. "I'm sorry. What?"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "the security guard, his name was Adam and he was working a guy called Ajax.." Emily recognised the name, Wade had mentioned him previously. "Ajax was working for Malcom Colcord." Tony paused unable to continue what he wanted to say.

"Steve and Bucky said that you're able to heal yourself and that you're able to produce fire" Wanda asked, Emily turned her attention Wanda and nodded. "We're gonna practice after this, make sure you can control it." It was clear that the room were trying to avoid what needed to be said, she wish she had listened now.

"Look Emily, this guy is trying to mutate people's genes and cause them to become mutants" Bruce said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I think you need to look at this" Natasha said getting frustrated by everyone pussyfooting around her. Steve and Bucky were about to protest, "seriously, she needs to know. She could have ended up there and then what."

Natasha passed Emily the file and she looked through it, the file contained photos and information on a place called Neverland. She started reading through the information on how people who had their DNA mutated were being taken and put into these camps, useful mutants would be forced to join their program or be tortured and tested on while useless mutants with no significant power would be disposed of.

Emily could feel her hands shaking as she continued turning the pages, "when was all this round?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"This morning" Steve told her, she nodded. She looked back down and there was her picture, she looked to the other side and wade's picture was there as well.

. . . . . .

Emily was pretty shaken after the meeting, she wanted to go straight up to the apartment with Steve and Bucky but she was told she needed to train with Wanda.

"You know when my powers first came in I was pretty scared," Wanda was telling her, "me and my brother volunteered for experimenting on"

"What happened to your brother?" Emily asked

"He sacrificed his life in protecting Clint and a boy," she told her, "we were both so angry at the time that we ended up teaming with Ultron who tried to the wipe the earth. If it wasn't for Clint and the rest of them, I wouldn't have learnt to control my powers"

Emily nodded and after three mentally and physically destroying hours, Wanda had managed to help Emily some what control it, she was able to summon fire on demand but as much praise Wanda gave her she knew that if her emotions were to run riot she wouldn't be able to stop. Wanda had told her to get some rest as they will be training again tomorrow.

Emily made her way back to the apartment, Bucky and Steve were sat on the sofa waiting for her. The moment she came they both stood up and made their way towards her, Steve had pulled her into him. Emily closed her eyes, enjoying feeling his arms around her and taking in his scent.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as Bucky now joined the two of them.

"Much better now" Emily told him as one of her hands dropped from Steve's waist to hold Buckys hand Emily interlacing her fingers with his.

She had missed feeling the guys against her body, she let out a soft moan as she felt Steve's hand rubbing her back underneath her top. Emily felt steve slightly tense up at the moan, before she could question him if he was okay he pulled away slightly. Emily looked up at him and his lips came crashing down onto hers, Bucky let go of her hand and she felt his hands now on the top of her arms as he stood behind her kissing her shoulder.

"We've missed you doll" Bucky murmured into her skin causing shivers to run through her.

After a while Steve pulled away and Bucky pulled her into him, she turned her head to face him and his lips crashing into hers, his kiss more dominating that Steve's. She could feel Bucky's growing erection pressing into the back of her. Emily let out slip another moan and Bucky pulled away. "See Stevie, she's missed us just as much we've missed her"

Emily looked at Steve whose eyes had gone dark with desire, his hands found the bottom of her top pulling it off while Bucky slid off her joggers. Emily stepped out of them and she could feel Steve's eyes burning into her, Bucky interlaced his hand with hers and Steve did the same. Her back was now pressed against the wall as both men looked down at her hungrily. "What do you think Stevie, should we take her to the bedroom now or continue to tease her?" Bucky asked as he slid one of her bra straps down.

Emily was breathing heavily as she looked at the guys, she was hoping Steve would say to take her to the bedroom now but when she saw his smirk she knew that wasn't going to happen. "I think we continue here" Steve said moving the bra strap down her shoulder on his side.


	32. Chapter 32

**This is a short one but the next one will be much longer, especially that the story is coming to a close**

Emily found herself wrapped around bucky and Steve, they had spent the last two hours tangled in Bucky's bedsheets. She had almost forgotten about everything that had happened when FRIDAY's voice came through the apartment, "miss chambers there is a Wade Wilson on the phone for you"

"Brilliant can you put it through?" She asked

"Right away miss chambers" FRIDAY said.

Emily picked up the phone in the living room, "wade?" She answered,

"Sugar tits! What's going on?" She could hear wade say on the other end of the phone.

"I need your help, something's happened and there's been a discovery on this weapon x stuff, the guy who you killed was working for someone else.."

"What do you mean?" Wade asked,

"It's a guy called Malcolm Colcord, he's got some sort of camp where he's executing mutants and enslaving useful ones." Emily paused, "are you able to come to stark towers and we can talk?"

"No can do, I'm staying away from that boy band of superheroes at all costs." Wade said,

"But what about me, I need help! I -"

"I can't do anything Emily, you just need to learn to deal with your powers, like I had to deal with this mashed up avocado face." With that wade hung up the phone.

. . . . .. . . . .. . . .

It had been a couple of weeks and Emily had been practicing with Wanda on how to control her power and she had been practicing combat with Natasha. It was clear that it wasn't just Bucky and Steve that were worried for her safety, everyone else was.

The search on where to find this camp that Colcord had created was finally coming to a close, they were almost certain where to find it. Currently they were sat around a conference table while Tony went through the information.

"I want to come with you when you go" Emily told the group, she needed to go. She wanted the closure of it all, they had attacked her and changed her into this. She needed the opportunity to come to peace with this. Bucky and Steve may still love her, but to herself she was a monster now. It was hard for Steve and Wanda to understand how she felt, they both had volunteered for their experiments. However, Bruce did understand and they had become closer.

"Theres no way in hell you are coming with us!" Bucky told her, "we are not putting you at risk of losing you again" Emily looked at Steve and he put his hands up,

"Don't look at me like that Emily, I agree with Bucky its way too dangerous for you. I think it's best you stay here with Bruce"

Emily wanted to protest, but was interrupted by FRIDAY, "sir, there is a mr wade Wilson on the phone for Miss Chambers"

"Pass it through" Tony said.

"Hello?" Emily said as she could hear the comms system now pick up the phone call.

"Sweet cheeks, we have a bit of a problem" he was whispering on the phone, "I don't have much time, can you trace this call. I found the camp, but it turns out they expected me. I've got a collar on and with this on my power is basically unbridled cancer, give me a bow and arrow and I'm basically Hawkeye."

"Hey" Clint said on the other side of the room,

"Hawkeye, big fan! Emily, they're coming after you. In fact they're coming after all of you. I need your help -" before wade could finish the sentence the phone cut off. Emily turned to Tony,

"Have you been able to track it?" She asked Tony as he pulled up a screen and she watched as it zoned in on an area.

"Yay" Tony said

"We've got to go" Emily said looking at them all,

"Emily no, you aren't going!" Bucky said slamming his fist onto the table. "This is too dangerous!"

"Bucky, they're coming if you are here or not. What happens when you leave and they come for me! I'm going with you if you like it or not!" Emily snapped back, standing up and leaving the room.


	33. Chapter 33

Emily had gone to her room in Steve and Bucky's apartment to get ready to leave to find this camp, her mind was running a million miles a hour. In all honesty she really didn't want to go but she felt like she needed to, she had to confront the people who had changed her into this and she wanted to repay her debt to Wade. She looked inside her closet but she couldn't focus, her mind get kept going back to her time being spent locked away where she was beaten and tortured to what it felt like a inch of her life.

"Emily?" She heard Steve say snapping her out of her thoughts, she must have been staring inside her closet for a while as she hadn't heard either Bucky or Steve enter the apartment. They were already in their mission gear.

"We're doing this for your own good" Bucky told her, she looked between the two soldiers,

"We're sorry, we can't lose you again" Steve said and within seconds of him finishing his sentence the door slammed shut and shutters closed on the outside of her room windows.

Emily rushed to the door and she tried opening it but it wouldn't budge, she tried juggling the handle, banging on the door but nothing would happen. "Steve! Bucky!" She called out but there was no response, they had already left the apartment. They were leaving without her. "FRIDAY, what's going on? Unlock the door"

"I'm sorry miss chambers but you are not allowed access to any of the areas outside of your room" FRIDAY's voice came.

Emily let out a groan, she knew there was no way she'd be able to barge this door down and even if she was able to completely control her powers she would probably end up trapping herself in a fire.

Emily scanned her room looking for something that could get her out of here and she stopped when she found her tablet.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

After what seemed like forever Emily had managed to hack into the system and allow herself access back on the main frame, "FRIDAY unlock my door." Emily called out,

"Right away miss chambers" the door unlocked and Emily made her way out of the apartment.

"FRIDAY, can you give me the location on where the others have gone to" she asked, "and get me transport there too"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Emily was relieved when she didn't have to drive the jet FRIDAY had provided for her as it had an autopilot mode. She was only in the air for a short time when she was able to land a decent distance away from the area.

She made her way nearer to the gates trying to be cautious not to get caught and Emily could see it was complete chaos. There was fighting still going on and she could see her friends getting injured. It looked like Clint and Natasha had been captured and Emily started to panic, she wanted to be involved in this but did she really know what she was doing. If Clint and Natasha had been caught then what chance did she have, especially with all their experience and skills. She continued to roam the area, she needed to find a way in.

She finally found a gap into the fence to get into which led into a small hut, she quickly looked around and found Wade lying inside a cell coughing. "Wade?" She asked quietly and he turned around.

"Emily, you gotta get this off me" he told her, she looked around trying to find a way to get him out, "sugar tits use your powers" he told her, "geez, no superhero landings for you"

Emily frowned at him, "I'm not a superhero" she told him as she placed her hands on the bars. Emily tried clearing her mind and focussed on what Wanda had taught her and within seconds she could feel the heat and she bent the bars back with the heat. Emily got a knife out of her holster she had taken from the tower and tried butchering the collar off and after a few moments it came out.

"Time for maximum effort" Wade told her before leaving the hut.


	34. Chapter 34

Emily watched as Wade started to walk off, she couldn't believe how much he just didn't care. She looked in the distance towards her friends and more and more people were now attacking them. It was like a battle scene where fire was surrounding them and things would explode. She must have been lost in her own thoughts for a while because she heard Wade snap her out of it.

"Are you coming?" He asked her, Emily looked at Wade not even sure what he had said.

"What?" Emily asked unsure of herself.

Wade sighed, "I said, are you coming?"

Emily was about to respond when they were interrupted by someone attacking them. She watched as they fell from the sky, "sugar tits, brace yourself they're doing a superhero landing," Wade told her moving his hands up to his mouth in pretend shock as they watched this person fall from the sky - landing on their knees "yay superhero landing"

Wade went to draw a sword from his back "oh crap! This one is on you" He told her when he realised he was unarmed.

Emily took a deep breath but even before she could compose herself this other person started to attack her and Emily was thrown across the floor. When she tried to get up it happened again. Now she was angry. She could feel the heat starting to rage from her body and hands.

The person came running towards her to attack her again and Emily lifted her hands up to block the attack and flames came firing out and hitting the person which caught the attention of the others.

"Emily" Bucky shouted towards her and Wade. "Why are you here?" Yeah she could tell he was angry. She looked up and saw both him and Steve were nearby.

"Oh you mean after you locked me in my room?' Emily snapped back,

"Emily we did that for your own safety" Steve intervened.

Wade looked between the three of them a couple of times, "who are these Boy Scouts and why are they acting like your parents?' He asked looking at Emily.

"They're my boyfriends." Emily told him and Wade put his hands to face pretending to be shocked.

"And I thought Vanessa and I were open" Wade pondered, "look at the size of blondie over there - he must hurt"

Steve was about to say something but Bucky stepped in, "that's enough!"

Steve stepped towards Emily and supported her up off the ground and Tony and Wanda were now behind Bucky. She could hear hulk smashing things in the distance and see redwing circling the area.

"I knew you'd get out" Tony told her, "I told these two fossils you're smarter than that, hence why I hired you."

"I hate to break up this happy reunion, but are we going to get to this fucking fight or not?" Wade pipped up,

"You know Cap doesn't like that sort of language" Tony responded.

. . . . . . .

Tony, Steve, Bucky and Wanda agreed to continue to split up from Wade and Emily with much argument, but after Tony put it in the terms of at least Emily would be looking for a mad ringleader who implemented it and not actually fighting these crazed mutants they thought it was the safer option.

As Emily and Wade started walking away the others heard Wade say to Emily, "only best buddies execute the insane together" causing Emily to laugh slightly.

Emily and Wade were running through the campsite trying to stay out of sight, shouting and screaming was all around and they could hear explosions in the distance. "So I'm betting if we find this Colcord guy we will find Natasha and Clint" Wade nodded in response. Before he could even reply their attention caught something else.

In the distance where Steve and Bucky were there were jets flying above them and out of them people were jumping out. They looked like agents of some kind, Emily checked the symbol on the jets - S.H.I.E.L.D. In the distance she could see a figure which she knew was Nick Fury.

"Looks like they have back up now" Wade commented, "their boyband gets bigger and bigger. Come on keep moving"

It felt like forever until they came across another hut which seemed to be full of life. Emily crept up to the window and peaked through and saw Clint and Natasha tied up. It looked like they were getting ready to start experimenting on them. Wade checked it out too and signalled for her to follow his lead.

Emily watched as Wade managed to get himself on top of some containers, "nice to see you guys," causing everyone to turn towards him, "where's Colcord?" Just as he jumped down they started shooting at him, Wade managed to dodge it and started shooting back. While they were distracted by Wade Emily made her way to Clint and Natasha. As she was untying Natasha's restraints she felt a gun on the back of her head. "You might want to stop what you're doing" same a voice behind her, Emily raised her arms away from the ties and slowly turned around to now have a gun pointing at her face.

Emily didn't say anything, "you know you might not want to do that" she could hear Wade say behind her.

"Drop your weapon or I will blow out her brains!" The guy said in front of her,

"Oh go right ahead!" Wade said behind her.

Emily focussed hard and she could feel the heat in her hands forming and quickly she grabbed hold of the gun and within seconds she was able to bend the gun with the heat of her hands. She pushed the gun back hard causing the guy to move backwards and she heard Wade shoot behind her.

"Do you guys know where Colcord is?" Emily asked Clint and Natasha after she finished untying them free.

"He's in the hut right at the back." Clint told her, "I was able to scope out the camp briefly before we were ambushed."


	35. Chapter 35

Emily watched as Natasha took the guards weapons and made her way back out to be with her team. Clint restocked his arrows and a few moments later followed Natasha. She turned towards Wade who was also taking the weapons from the guards and taking their wallets. "What it's not like they're gonna need it?" Emily must have continued giving Wade a certain look because he opened up the wallets and took the cash out and threw the wallets back onto them, "happy?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a good guy?" Emily asked picking up a gun, "you know a hero?"

"I thought I already went over this with you," Wade told her closing the gap, "deadpool is not a hero. I'm just another bad guy taking down bigger bad guys."

"And yeah I thought you'd be jumping at the opportunity to join the Avengers or something,"

Wade shook his head, "nope, I'm going to start X-force." Wade said as he finished going through the wallets and making his way towards the door, "it's gender neutral and avoids sexism, after today you're in."

"X-force, doesn't that sound a bit like x-m-" Emily was interrupted by Wade covering up her mouth up,

"Don't say it, we don't have the rights for that."

. . . . . . .

Wade and Emily had climbed to the top of the hut and were looking down inside, Emily could see in the distance the Avengers were struggling with the fight and she knew she needed to act quick.

She surveyed the area, "wa-" she stopped when she saw him looking at her, "sorry- deadpool." He turned back to the window, "I think that over there controls the collars everyone is wearing. I think if were able to get into the system and override it, it would stop the other mutants!"

"When you say we, you mean you." Wade asked and Emily nodded, "good I'm only here to fuck shit up. So I'm gonna go in first and distract and then you do your thing nerd."

Emily watched as Wade jumped down and made his way into the building. "Sorry I'm late, I was fighting a caped badass, but then we discovered his mums name was Martha too,"

"Who are you?" Malcom Concord asked,

"I'm Batman," Wade told them pulling out two guns from his back and shooting at everyone. This must be her cue Emily thought as she made her way down and made her way through to the back.

. . . . . . .

"Steve!" Bucky held throwing Steve's shield to him, steve caught it was ease and threw it into the group of mutants that were going to attack him.

Thor hit his hammer to the ground, injuring a load of them.

"Tony can we get some information on the perimeter," Steve said into his coms

"It's not looking good Cap, more are coming from the north of the camp. We're going to be surrounded at this rate."

Everyone was fighting, wanda was using her powers to take the attacks from the other mutants and using it against them. Bucky was shooting and even with Clint and Natasha back on the scene it was beginning to look useless.

"This is worse than Ultron" Clint said lining up another shot,

"What are you talking about?" Natasha smirked, "Budapest was much worse."

"You still remember that a lot different," Clint laughed.

Suddenly the collars to the mutants dropped to the ground and they stopped fighting. They all looked at each other confused and shocked. Before anyone could say anything Wanda shouted, "get down" and she protected them with a shield as fire engulfed the camp. It lasted for almost five minutes and Wanda was struggling to keep up with the blast and then it stopped. All that remained of the fire was where it was burning away on the buildings, the Avengers looked around - some of the mutants survived and some didn't.

Steve and Bucky looked at each, "Emily!" They both said running in the direction the blaze came from. Steve could hear Tony above them flying and he quickly shot off.

Tony hadn't been there long when Steve and Bucky arrived, Wade was holding Emily who was unconscious. His mask was off and he looked terrible,

"You look like an avocado" Tony said, his face piece off as he looked towards Emily and Wade.

Steve and Bucky rushed to Emily's side and Steve checked her over, she was still breathing. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around, "It's okay doll. We're here." Bucky tried to reassure her.

"You did amazing" Steve told her, "you're safe now. Tony and Wade are here."

Emily was still resting on Wade and Steve watched as she slowly looked up towards Wade, "X-force for the win!" Emily said coughing before closing her eyes and passing out.

. . . . . . . .

A few days had passed and Emily and Wade had been given the all clear at the med bay within the tower. "So, the other mutants.." Emily started to ask Wade,

"All safe in mansion," Wade told her, "that is until it blows up," Emily eyes widened, "don't worry it's not due for at least another year,"

Tony was hovering about the bay and it was clear that he was relieved for Wade to be heading home. Wades phone rang and he answered it, "I'm on my way" he told them and hung up. "Well that's my ride."

Emily hugged Wade and Steve and Bucky gave him a handshake, "Wade it a pleasure meeting you," Steve told him, being his usual polite self. It was clear that Steve was uncomfortable with the amount of cursing he had done with his stay, while Bucky and Emily had found it quite amusing. Though Bucky didn't find it amusing when Wade had kept calling her sugar tits and he quickly put a stop to that.

"Tony!" Wade said, extending his arms out to hug him. "I'm going to hug you."

"Not a chance!" Tony said but Wade shook his head and smiled, continuing towards him.

"Here we go, bring it in," Wade said now hugging him, "Come on pelvis to pelvis. There we go, the kids call this docking."

Wade quickly stopped talking and Emily burst into laughter when one of the iron man suits had flown in and was now standing behind Tony with his hand raised towards Wade getting ready to shoot. "Okay I get it, too far" Wade said raising his hands up in surrender.

. . . . . .

Six months later had flown by. Emily, Steve and Bucky had moved into the new avengers headquarters and Steve and Bucky were helping train up new recruits while Emily would be doing lab work and coding.

They were currently getting ready though for the big day, the big day that no one saw coming. Tony and Peppers wedding day. However much to Emily's disgust she was facing another morning with her head down the toilet.

"Doll?" Bucky knocked on the door, "can I come in."

"Yeah sure," Emily flushed the toilet and tried to position herself a bit more elegantly.

"Here," Bucky passed her the water and she took a sip, notice steve was stood leaning against the door frame. "Look doll, me and Stevie have been talking and we think you outta take one of these," Bucky passed her a unopened pregnancy test.

She looked at both of them confused, "you've been sick almost every morning for a week. Just humour us." Steve said.

"Okay" Emily said barely above a whisper as she unopened the packet. She looked at both the super soldiers, "I'm not peeing in front of you. Get out."

Emily called the guys back into the bathroom once she had peed on the test, placing it on the counter. She sat on the floor in silence and Bucky and Steve joined her either side. No one said anything and it was the longest two minutes of Emily's life, Emily sat up and picked up the pregnancy test and looked at the results.

"What does it say?" Bucky and Steve asked at the same time,

"Pregnant," Emily said.

. . . . . .

No one had bought up the pregnancy test for the rest of that day. They kept it secret during the wedding and now Emily was sat in the med centre of the headquarters with Dr Helen Cho was setting up the sonograph. Bucky and Steve were silent beside her with their arms crossed watching Helen put some cold gel onto Emily's stomach and start the process. The screen was turned away from them, "this can't be" Helen muttered and Emily's heart raced, something is wrong with the baby. She felt both Bucky and Steve squeeze her shoulders in comfort. "This doesn't happen often, but you're having twins." Helen said moving the monitor to face them, "it appears to have been a superfecundation."

"A What now?" Bucky asked not looking away from the screen,

"Two babies and two different fathers."

"We're going to be Dad punk" Bucky said

"You got that right jerk!" Steve said.

Emily was in shock, she was so happy right now. She felt steve and Bucky lean down, steve kissed the top of the head and Bucky whispered to her, "you're amazing doll."


End file.
